


Theres Always a First

by ClutzyKanine



Series: From This Time To The Next [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Champion shenanigans, F/F, Family Feels, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revali (Legend of Zelda) Being an Asshole, a bit OOC, theres no ganon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClutzyKanine/pseuds/ClutzyKanine
Summary: Theres always a beginning to every cycle, and Link just found out that he’s that starting point. Unsure of what this means for himself and the future, he accepts his new role.As growing unrest rises within the kingdom, he and Zelda are sent out on a quest to gather representatives from each race across Hyrule. Whatever could go wrong with such a plan?
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: From This Time To The Next [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021638
Comments: 19
Kudos: 72





	1. Every story has a beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for taking the time to read my story 💕 
> 
> This is the first installment of a 5 part series following Link, Zelda and the Champions reincarnations over the centuries. I have been wanting to write a revalink fic and wasnt sure what kind of story I wanted to follow. Thus I made this series up with differing scenarios across their reincarnations, each time Link and Revali falling in love.

Every story has a beginning, this one starts with the birth of a goddess bound princess who’s wheat blonde hair swayed peacefully in the breeze and her smile rumored to soothe even the roughest of souls. Zelda they called her, a name truly destined for greatness the king had declared. The young girl was naturally inquisitive and often spent her free time learning what she wasn't taught by her private tutor. Forever unbothered, maybe even flattered, by the rumors the people spread about her practically being the Goddess herself in Hylian form. 

But this story doesn't only follow a kind princess, for the Goddess also blessed a young boy with the gift of courage. Destined to wield a sword crafted by the Goddess to protect her progeny from harm. His birth hailed the newest course in history unknowing to his humble family, and the rest of Hyrule. The young boy possessed a wild spirit and his sky blue eyes screamed nothing but excitement and joy. The boy was lovingly named Link, a name he would unknowingly live up to.

As the two grew it became apparent that they were destined for more. Zelda, a passionate girl driven to research and document history and Link, a spirited boy with a love for nature whose eyes seemed to sparkle with emotion towards the world around him.

~§~

It was a big day for the kingdom of Hyrule. Once a year the royal family hosted a large gala to showcase only the strongest warriors. Those deemed worthy enough were then invited to pull the legendary sword from its resting spot. 

A well respected man, and his son walked down the red velveteen carpet of the castle. The man was the head of the royal guard, and his son was learning to follow in his footsteps thus trailing after him to learn the ropes. 

“Now Link, as you know today is a big day, and with big days brings trouble. Though the people around you may cheer and celebrate, you must stay on your guard. It is your presence that allows these people to feel safe enough to enjoy themselves.” He said as he nodded to another guard as they passed. 

Nodding, the young boy allowed the advice to sink in. He had been granted a nice spot on the royal guard and had been in training to take over his fathers post in his old age. Every year when the Champions Festival came about Link watched as those from the Winners Circle attempted to pull the fated sword, and failed. 

Of course with every year's failure to produce a hero, the king grew to be more and more frantic for that extra layer of protection. Everyone in the kingdom knew that there were no threats in the current time, but with growing unrest between the differing peoples of Hyrule, the king feared war. 

The duo passed by a doorway leading to the dining hall, loud cheering and laughter could be heard from within. Link willed his stomach to not growl and kept marching in line with his father. As they moved past the chatter and excitement from the castles guests faded and Links thoughts became louder.

Every year the style of the fight changed due to the fact that fighters from the previous year would always attend. So to deter them from getting too comfortable with one form of fighting style they shifted the way the fight was held. This year was a free for all, weaponry piled into the center of the arena. 

Link wondered what the battle would be like this year. If it would last long and bring a bounty of strong warriors. Or like last year, which was quick and only brought in a wave of displeasure at each failure.

“-nk…” pausing in his thoughts, Link looked up to meet his fathers eyes “Link, are you listening to me?” his father asked, exasperation clear in his expression.

“....yes…?” Link winced at his voice as it cracked.

With a sigh, his father looked forward to the man before them. He was taller than his father, which was a feat all on its own, and wore a black tunic with golden chains and accents wrapping loosely from his shoulder to his hip. Meeting the chains at this shoulder lay a clip for a deep purple cape that ended just behind his knees. 

“This is my son, Link. I have been training him to be my protege after I retire.” His father flaunted. 

“How wonderful for the king to allow you to choose who will replace you.” The man said, staring straight down his nose at Link, judging him. 

“Yes, I have yet to make it up to the king for such kindness. I didn't want to leave my men floundering if I could help it. Plus my boy is quite the prodgedy when it comes to swordsmanship.” Links father stated, puffing his chest out some. 

“Is that so? Then why isn't he participating in the festival?” The strange man countered.

“Well, I wanted to ensure that he knew the ropes and what better way to drill it into his head than with practice? Besides, he's a bit young yet.” Links father patted him on the shoulder kindly, he cherished the rare show of public affection. 

“Certainly not, if he's old enough to trail after you in proper guardsman armour instead of a simple foot soldiers then I see no reason for him not to compete.” The man smirked, not finished with his argument yet added, “It’s not too late to sign him up. And even if it is, I could just put him in anyways. A favor if you will.” 

Hesitantly, the captain looked down at his son, a look of apprehension on his face. “I don't know Kassun…” 

Link looked from his father to the man before them. He was still smirking and was staring right back at Link. 

“Nonsense Damus, look at the boy, he’s practically vibrating with excitement.” 

This was true, Links hands had begun to shake with the thought of being able to participate. He was old enough, the only reason he had withheld from signing up was out of respect for his fathers wishes to have him patrol with him. He wouldn't rebel if his father said no, but he wasn't sure if he could school his face in time to stop from showing his disappointment. 

With a sigh, the captain looked up to Kassun. “Alright fine. But if anything happens to him-“ 

“Ah ah” Kassun tutted, interrupting the other man's empty threat with a wave of his finger. “If he is the prodedgy you and everyone else has claimed he is, then there’s no need to fear the outcome for your boy.” 

With a simple nod, Links father dismissed the other man. “I will send him your way when it's time to compete. I assume you will secure him a spot?” 

The other man was already past the pair, chuckling lightly to himself. “You worry too much Damus. I assure you that your son will have the time of his life today.” And with that, he finished his strut past them, his cape willowing after him.

After that, they walked in silence for a few minutes. Link barely containing his excitement while his fathers face was dark with thought. 

“Link.” His father said tightly. “I know you think you can compete, but do you feel ready to? I know I gloat about your fighting skills, and I have nothing but confidence that you will do fine, but don't feel pressured by him.” 

“Dad,” Link said, looking into his fathers blue eyes, worry shining in them. “I have confidence that I can do well here. Even if I fail to enter the winners circle, it will show us where I need work so I can be even better next year.” Link said, a proud smile warming his features. 

With another sigh, the man nodded. And kept walking forward, eyes scanning the walls. “I have confidence you will do well kid. Just remember that if you miss your target-“

“Don’t let the target become you.” to Link said with a groan. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I've been practicing on dodging and whatnot. I even have a few new fancy moves I’m sure you'll kick my ass for later.” The teen said with a playful smirk. 

Instead of chastising him, the captain laughed and ruffled his son's hair. “If you don't get your ass kicked by your opponent first that is.” 

~~~

“Alright Hyrule, lets see who we have in the bracket this year!” The announcer cheered, stepping aside to allow the fighters to step forward. 

“This year we have three new possible champions, bringing the total to a whopping twenty-three fighters! Make some noise if you wanna meet them!” 

The crowd cheered and clapped, stomping their feet and blowing on instruments they had brought from home. The sound was almost deafening, Link thought. 

“First up, we have Apham from Hateno village! She’s a bright minded warrior with the highest record in arrows fired at once! Lets make some noise to welcome her!” The announcer cried. 

Of course, the crowd howled and stomped yet again to show their encouragement. 

“Next up we have Catal from Lurelin! He’s the best at hand to hand combat and has been known to even bite!” The announcer laughed at the boy's red face as the crowd wailed.

“And finally we have…!” The announcer paused and looked at Link, he smiled and waved shyly. “Wow! Folks, do we have a treat, we have Captain Damus’ own son Link joining the battle!” There was a brief confused silence before someone in the crowd yelled and blew into a horn sending the rest of the crowd into an excited roar.

“With introductions out of the way, let's get this started!” The announcer bowed to the king signalling him to begin the fight with a blow of his horn. 

And with the horn, everyone in the arena scrambled to grab their weapon of choice. Worst case scenario, I get a bow. Best case I get a sword and a shield Link thought. He of course had a plan, brute force wasnt how you won against people. So as he sprinted towards the center he glanced at his opponents. 

There were Hylians from all walks of life here. Some of the older opponents had this crazed look in their eye, maybe this year would be the year, was always the driving thought. While the newer contestants had a hopeful and even cocky look in their eye.

Ending his train of thought, Link dived for a broadsword, securing its hilt in his grasp. Letting out a brief woop in victory, he turned to see he was face to face with Rile, one of the longest standing victors over the years. 

Ducking, Link just barely missed being grabbed by his hair. He immediately fell into a swoop, kicking out Riles legs from beneath her. She landed hard on her back, smashing her head onto the ground leaving her snarling at him as Link held his sword up to her chest. 

Of course, it wouldn't be that easy to take out another fighter. You were only disqualified when you could no longer fight. So instead of yielding, Rile rolled to the side, taking out Links legs as she went.

Crumpling, Link let out a yelp barely missing stabbing himself with his sword. Grabbing the sword from his loose grasp, she jumped up, standing on his legs to prevent him from pulling the same trick.

“Didn't your father teach you not to leave yourself open?” She sneered. 

“I could say the same to you.” Link replied, smirking. 

Before she could respond another fighter had run up behind her shooting an arrow into her shoulder. Link took the moment of distraction and flailed his legs to make Rile lose her balance. 

He jumped into a low crouch, looking at the person holding a bow and arrow, prepared to loose an arrow if need be. Chancing a look to Rile, he saw his sword laying in the dirt, quickly he grabbed it and ducked again as an arrow fired. 

Jumping forward, Link headbutted the person in the stomach, bringing them to the ground. Quickly he thought of dispatching either one or the both of them. But the new challenger wasn't getting up after he had knocked the wind from their lungs, and the fight in them as well.

Turning to Rile, he saw her standing glaring at him, the forgotten bow and arrow in hand. Shit was all Link could think at that moment. 

He couldn't dodge the arrow that lodged into his thigh. Yelping from the sudden pain, Link ducked and rolled out of the way of another arrow. Glancing at his opponent, he watched Rile fumble with preparing another arrow, so he took his shot and lunged. Shoving his sword into the upper thigh of the other, not wanting to seriously injure her. 

She cried out and swore. But he didn't have the chance to hear what else she had to say, he was off running towards the center again. 

Looking around he saw small groups fighting, and medics carrying others off of the field. From the looks of it, there were only about eleven fighters left. He knew that once it hit ten, the fight would be called. Leaving the top ten to duke it out in a more organized manner until only five were left.

Being brought from his thoughts, Link turned to see a group of three fighting, two teaming up on one. Wanting to even the score, Link turned toward the group. Sneaking up on them, he jumped the one he was closest to, suplexing them over his shoulders. 

The person yelled out and grunted at the impact of the ground, the air leaving his lungs. Quickly, Link drew his sword and pointed it to the man on the ground, silently giving him an option to yield or else. 

Expecting him to roll, Link jumped over his body, dragging his sword across the other mans chestplate. Turning around he parried the sword that was swung his way with his own sword. 

Grunting from exertion Link pushed his assailant back, watching them trip over and land on their partner, smashing their head open on a sword that had lain forgotten in the dirt. 

For good measure he pointed the tip of his sword at the fallen duo and waited for the match to be called. 

But the horn never sounded. Instead a medic came by and picked up the two lain on the ground, shooing him off.

Link ran off at the medics request, and found the person he had just “saved.” They looked up at him and gave a quick nod of thanks before dashing away from him. 

Turning to survey who was left he saw eight people left standing, himself included. Now he understood why the fight wasn't called, there was no reason to end it if there were only three more losses to go. 

Link began to sprint again in an attempt to find another person to fight, but was body slammed, making him lose the air in his lungs and slide across the ground. Once the world stopped moving, Link looked up to see Catal, the boy from Lurelin. 

Trying, and failing to quickly get to his feet, Link flailed as he watched Catal pick up his sword and weigh it in his palm as if he had all of the time in the world. 

Link gasped for air as Catal turned and swung the sword at his face. He fell back, getting a nasty scratch across his cheek. 

Another gasp for air, and Link was up on his feet, ignoring the burning in his lungs. He wound his body up, watching Catal ready another swing. 

Time slowed down as Link focused on the sword, watching Catal wind up his body, sword in both hands. And as he brought the sword down, Link backflipped out of the way, landing flat on his feet then rushing at Catal, crashing into the other boy's chest. Bringing them both crashing to the ground, sword clanging in the dirt. 

Immediately rolling around, the teens wrestled for control. Eventually Link found purchase on Catals’ neck, placing the other below himself then swinging him into the distance. 

Link stood stock still, watching the other boy's body fall limp onto the ground only three feet away. But Link wouldn't allow himself to declare victory quite yet, feeling his muscles tensing, fingers itching to have his sword in their grasp. 

The blood rushing in his ears quieted when he suddenly heard loud cheers and horns being blown into. 

The fight was over, and with that realization, Link crumpled to the ground. Muscles and lungs burning and the cuts on his cheek and leg stinging. 

“Hyrule, we have our winners!” Link heard the announcer holler.

Immediately, a headache set in and with blurry vision, Link watched a figure approach him. 

“Link, you did it!” The voice praised, wrapping him in a strong hug.

‘Dad’ Link's mind instantly supplied. He quickly wrapped his arms around his father and coughed into his shoulder. 

“You wouldn't happen to have any water, would you?” Link wheezed. 

“Oh! Of course, let's get you to the medics.” 

With help, Link stood and limped to the medic tent, water being the first thing he asked for. 

“What did I tell you Damus, your boy has potential after all!” Kassun waltzed in, slowly clapping making Links ears ring. 

“I never said he didn't, I was just worried about after he won…” The captain said as he handed Link a cup of water, frowning at the gash across his cheek. 

“Well, it would certainly be an honor if anything were to come to fruition. Though personally, I don't believe that sword will ever be pulled from its stone.” 

“I guess we’ll find out tonight then.” Damus said darkly. 

Shaking his head, Kassun set his sights to Link. “Link my boy! You did quite well out there, that backflip was quite the show.” 

Link only nodded, eyes closed as he sipped from his water. A nurse had been suturing his wounds and putting ointment over them to help the healing process. 

“Kassun I think he needs a minute, I’ll make sure he talks to you later tonight.” 

Eyes narrowing, the man pursed his lips in thought and hummed. “Alright, I will see you later this evening then.” And with that he turned and left. 

Putting a gentle hand on Links shoulder, Damus frowned. “Get some rest, i’ll bring you some food later and wake you for the ceremony.” 

Getting no reply from his son, the captain stood and went back to his duties. 

~~~

“First of all, I would like to recognize all of the brave fighters of today! Though only five of you have won the honor to try your hand at the sword of legend, I encourage you to grow stronger and return next year!” The king boomed.

The throne room was packed to the brim, with the king and the princess seated on a heightened pedestal in the front of the room. Before them stood the five winners, all in varying states of health. 

The room itself had golden accents, towering marble pillars and a narrow red velveteen carpet walkway down the center of the room. By far, the throne room was one of the most gorgeous rooms that screamed wealth to everyone who had the honor to be within it. Of course its crowning feature was the triangular stained glass window above the thrones of the triforce. 

Although Link felt like we would crumble if the breeze hit him wrong, he stood tall with his chest puffed out. He was representing not only himself, but his father as well, and being the captain's son meant he couldn’t slouch like some of the others. 

“Now, I believe we’ve all waited long enough for the true feature of the night to begin, so shall we?” He called, rallying the crowds cheers. 

Sitting down, he gestured to his daughter to step forward. It was rare to see the princess in public, so of course upon her hesitant step forward, the crowd hushed. Shyly the girl smiled and raised her hand to summon the sword. 

In the back of the hall, the wooden double doors opened, revealing a large, mossy stone with the Master Sword plunged within it, being wheeled into the room on a gold and white cart, the triforce painted on either side of it. 

Slowly, the guards pulled their heavy load to the front of the room, only stopping once it was in position. Zelda nodded to them, and they both quickly scampered off to the side. 

“You all have come from far and wide to try your hand at pulling the sword from its tomb.” Zelda began softly, not needing to speak up due to the dead silence of the crowd. 

“Every year we watch warriors, new and old, try and fail as the sword burns their palms, effectively rejecting them.” She briefly winced, but schooled her face back into a pleasant smile before anyone could truly notice. 

Zelda had kept talking, but Link had zoned out, staring at the sword and feeling a buzzing in the back of his head. He tried to ignore it and the feeling of dread the sensation brought, but he couldn't fight it. The pull he felt towards the glistening sword of old. He felt bad for tuning the princesses speech out, but in his defence he heard it every year the only difference being he was in the winners circle this time around. 

A thundering clapping brought him back from his thoughts suddenly. Just barely stopping himself from jumping he looked up to the crowd, seeing them clap politely upon the end of the princesses speech. 

He tuned back into her words just in enough time to hear her call for the first invitation to pull the sword being called by Zelda. 

“If there is anyone who would like to go first, you are welcome to, otherwise I will announce names as we do every year.” 

Of course, someone stepped forward, pointedly looking at Zelda for approval. Once seeing her nod, they approached the sword, confidently placing their left hand onto the hilt and immediately jumping back with a shout as the swords hilt glowed red. 

This repeated until finally, Link was all that was left. He looked at Zelda, the buzzing in his mind growing upon their eye contact. She must have felt it as well because her eyes widened and she nodded enthusiastically, urging him to go forward. 

Link stepped up to the stone, glaring at the swords hilt, the buzzing getting louder. Risking a glance at his father, he saw him standing next to the king trying his best to remain in perfect form. His eyebrows betraying his nervousness, being in a tight knot, creasing his forehead. 

Seeing his sons focus on him, he schooled his expression to a relaxed one, giving Link a firm and encouraging nod. 

Looking down at the swords hilt, Link brought a shaking hand up to the hilt. The moment his hand was firmly wrapped around the hilt, the buzzing took over his whole head. Instinctively, Link went to put a hand to his aching temple, unknowingly pulling the sword with him. 

And just like that, the buzzing stopped, but was replaced with a headache as he looked around at the crowd, mouths agape and dead silent.

He twisted to look at his father, but noticed that his hand was heavier than usual. Link looked down only to see the freed sword in his hand, and just like that, everything clicked. 

Panicked, Link looked to his father, ‘he’ll know what to do!’ His mind insisted. 

Link looked at his father, who was slumped to the floor, on his knees in a dead stare, eyes wide and fearful. And if his father was in such a state, that meant he had something to fear over as well. 

But before Link could react any further, the king let out a loud cheer. Followed closely by the onlookers who all clapped and yelled joyously. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, your champion!” The king boomed, making Link flinch. 

He looked to Zelda, whose eyes were watery and a sad expression on her face. Maybe she understood how he was feeling, or maybe she was upset it was him who turned out to be the hero of legend.

Not knowing what to do with himself, Link stood stock still as the people around him celebrated. His mind raced, and he dragged his eyes to his feet, not wanting to look at the people swarming him. 

~~~

The evening continued on, people dancing in the streets and musicians playing late into the night. Supposedly, there would be a ball in his honor in the coming weeks, and Link didn't know how to feel about that. His entire life he had been training to be captain of the guard, not the infamous Hero of Hyrule. 

Not that he really even knew what that meant. It was some sort of wivestale that mothers told their children as bedtime stories. 

The hero is said to be the ultimate protector of Hyrule, more so Hylia herself. There are countless epic tales of The Hero and Hylia fighting off ancient evils, only to go dormant until Hyrule is in need of them again. 

The thought sickened his stomach. 

Link didn't want to be in charge of protecting the entire realm, he wasn't a god nor did he have the goddess to back him up. He didn't want those stories to be twisted and retold with his name for years to come. He didn't want to be recognized or celebrated. 

It was just so much pressure. Though he was honored to be chosen by Hylia, he wasn't honored to suddenly have a higher ranking than his father at the age of seventeen. 

“Link, my boy!” A deep voice exclaimed. 

Looking up from his thoughts, he was met eye to eye with the king himself, Immediately Link stood to bow.

“None of that, you're the hero I have been searching for years for. I have nothing but respect for your new status.” The man smiled. 

“Of-of course… sir…” Link stuttered, halting his bow. 

“Now, I would like to immediately start professional training and assign you as my daughter's personal guard,” 

At that Link froze up, eyes wide, his mind racing with how many new responsibilities he’ll have now.

“But, I won’t bring that up tonight.” The king chuckled seeing the panic on Links face. “Tonight I would like you to have some fun, you've earned it.” And with that, the king sauntered off, satisfied with what he had said. 

After the king had disappeared into the crowd, Link looked around, suddenly aware of all of the eyes on him. Link felt his nerves beginning to twist up his stomach, so he stood, deciding to look for his father. 

After a few minutes of searching, he found him in the middle of a heated argument with Kassun. But before Link could turn and walk off, the man in question hollered for him. 

“There's our little hero!” 

Wincing, Link stepped up to the two, slotting himself beside his father. 

“As I said Damus, there was nothing to fear. Infact, you should be celebrating! Your son is now one of the most important members of our society, and you're here panicking.” Kassun quipped. 

“Yes, well forgive me for freaking out over the fact that my seventeen year old son now outranks me.” Links father jeered.

Shrinking back, Link grimaced. 

“And you can't handle that? You've said it yourself, you've been training that boy to replace you. Be better even. What's different here?” Kassun nagged.

“What's different is that my son is apparently the goddessdamned hero from those stupid childrens tales! It's supposed to be fiction, not fact Kassun!”

Again, Link grimaced and felt his stomach drop with worry that his father wouldn't support him after this. Of course that would never be the case, but who knew anything anymore.

Suddenly remembering the boy was there, the captain turned to Link, sighing for the millionth time that night. 

“Link, I think it's time for you to return home. It's well past midnight and you’ll have a big day tomorrow. I’ll be home shortly after I’ve finished up my duties for the night.” 

Blankly nodding, Link turned and obediently headed to their small home out next to the soldiers barracks. He didn't even stop to snag some of the fancy desserts or foods on his way out, exhaustion was replacing his shock quickly. 

He ignored every shout aimed his way, nearly slamming the door shut once he was home. Shrugging off his gear and leaving it on the floor, he flopped into his bed and promptly passed out.

~~~

Link awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the smell of sausage leading him to the kitchen. 

He stepped into the smaller room smiling at his fathers attempt at frying the meat up. Link watched him cook in peace, slowly letting his memories of the previous day flooding in. Slowly the smile fell from his face and he headed over to one of the chairs at the counter. 

A quiet “G’morning son.” was all Link got before a plate of sausage and eggs was placed in front of him. 

Immediately digging in, Link mauled his breakfast like he had never eaten before in his life. His father chuckled lightly and placed a cup of milk down next to his plate as well. 

“Slow down champ, otherwise you're gonna choke. What would I tell the king then, huh?” 

Link slowed down only at the mention of the king, stomach somersaulting making him nauseous. Looking up at his father, Link saw that his brows were knitted and a frown was painted across the usually happy man's face. 

“The king has requested that you visit him as soon as possible. I would imagine you’ll be getting a fitting for your own unique set of armour and possibly a new assignment besides following your old man around.” He smiled weakly, trying to be strong for his son. 

Nodding, Link forced himself to finish his meal before standing to get ready for the day. Stepping into his room, he threw on his current armour and hesitantly brushed his hair. Normally he would just throw it into a ponytail and call it a day, but he didn't want to look bad in front of the king. 

On his way out, his father hugged him. “I'm proud of ya kid.” And was sent on his way with a firm pat to his back. 

The trek to the throne room wasn't as draining as it had been just hours before. He did hesitate at the large oak doors though, uncertainty rushing through his mind. Before he could talk himself out of it, Link pushed the doors open, standing tall as he strode down the walkway to the throne. 

“Ah Link, good morning. I see your father relayed my message?” The king asked, his usual booming voice softer from morning grogginess. 

“Yes your majesty, as soon as he told me I left. I didn't want to keep you waiting.” Link said with more confidence than he felt.

“Well I havent been waiting long, only about twenty minutes.” Standing the king strode towards Link. 

“Today, I plan on getting you fit into a proper uniform, after that Zelda shall be joining us to discuss the future now that you are both present.” 

“I'm sorry, both?” Link blurted.

“Ah yes, I suppose you wouldn't know. Zelda has been gifted with the goddesses powers, thus completing the duo. The goddess and her knight.” The king stated simply, as if he hadn't just dropped the bomb that the rumors were true. 

“Oh… I suppose that does make sense your majesty.” 

A brief chuckle was the only reply he got before he was being whisked away by some guards to the private tailor for the royal family. 

Hours went by as he was measured, fitted and finally suited with the royal guards uniform. The only difference being his was the royal shade of blue instead of the guards navy. 

Immediately he was guided back to a meeting room, where upon entering he was met eye to eye with the princess herself. 

“Oh!’ She blushed openly as he bowed to her. “Hello, I don't believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting yet.” Zelda smiled as she politely held out her hand in greeting. 

Hesitantly, Link took her hand and lightly shook it once he had righted himself.

“With all respect princess, is it proper for me to be shaking your hand?” Link mumbled.

“Well, it is now I suppose.” She answered, dropping her hand to her side. 

“My father will be here shortly, in the meantime please feel free to take a seat.” She invited him with a gesture of her hand at the table beside them. 

Nodding, Link quietly stepped around the table, taking a seat quietly taking in the room. It had wooden walls, smooth and shiny with some sort of stain. There were bookcases lining the walls along with a map of Hyrule. Only one window sat on the opposite end of the room than Link. It was a bay window, with deep purple pillows lining the bottom of it. 

The silence that followed Links examination was unnerving as he watched Zelda mill about the room, looking through books and taking notes. He was about to ask her a question when the doors opened and the king walked in, immediately taking a seat at the head of the table. 

“Ah Link, I'm glad that our tailor was able to adjust the outfit accordingly.” The king praised before turning to his daughter and beckoning her to sit down.

She did as she was asked, sitting a few seats down and across from Link. 

“First of all, Link, I understand that you've been training under your father to take his place as captain of the guard after he retired?” The king said, not looking up from the papers he was sifting through. 

Link went to nod, but realized it wouldn't have been seen. “Yes, I was making large strides in my training before I was given the opportunity to compete.” 

“I see, would you say you need more focus on other weapony then?” 

Link paused at that, he had never considered using anything besides a sword before. “Yes, I only have experience with a sword.” 

“Hmm, alright…” 

A brief silence took over as the king scribbled something into his notes. 

“Alright then, in a few hours i’ll be getting a copy of your training schedule for you then. When you aren't training you are to be guarding Zelda, being that you're the fabled hero it’s only fitting.” The king stated, leaving no room for argument from Zelda as he glared at her. 

Link only nodded, accepting that he probably wouldn't know what rest was ever again. 

“As for your quarters, I don't see an issue with you staying at your fathers home. You are both important members of the guard, no need to rearrange anything now.”

Again, Link only nodded, secretly happy that at least that wouldn't be changing. 

“Now, I have other matters to attend to, and seeing that you are going to be very busy for the coming months, I recommend you rest up.” 

And with that, the king stood, taking his leave to do whatever a king does. As Link stood to head home and take the king's advice, he glanced at Zelda. She had a fake smile etched into her face as she also stood and headed towards the doors. 

“It was very nice to meet you Link, I will be seeing you soon.” And with that she glided down the hallway disappearing around a corner. 

And with a sigh, Link stood and headed home to get some much needed sleep.

~~~

It had been nearing a year of constant training and guard duty when the king had summoned him unexpectedly. As the months had flown by, Link had grown taller, stronger and more reserved. Not that he minded his newfound strengths, he finally could take on his father in arm wrestling and have it be even matched. 

Along with those months, Link had grown to know Zelda, as she had him. They weren't really supposed to be friends, but being around each other almost constantly led to the unlikely friendship. 

Arriving at the room he and Zelda had jokingly dubbed the “bad news room”, Link opened the doors to the familiar scent of musty books and bad lighting. 

He bowed to the king, seeing that he had already been sitting at the table along with Zelda.

“Link, welcome.” The king greeted Link coldly. Over the course of those months, he king had lost his warmth due to the stress of the phantom war he worried about.

“My king, what can I do for you?” Link inquired. 

Side glancing at Zelda, the king looked at Link, frowning. “I have decided that you and Zelda should travel across Hyrule to make peace with the other inhabitants.” 

Withholding a look of shock, Link steeled his gaze, waiting for the other man to finish. 

“As you know I fear that a war could break out any day, and now that you've been well trained and proven yourself to be worthwhile, I thought it was a good idea to offer up a position in court to the other races so that they may feel represented.” 

“That is very wise of you sir.” Link praised, knowing that's what the man was expecting. 

“Yes well, It's also a perfect learning opportunity for Zelda for when she is queen.” Again, another glare was aimed at her before he looked to Link again. “You will be leaving in the morning, I advise you to pack your things now and report back by sunrise tomorrow.” 

With a bow, Link acknowledged his request before heading home to prepare. 

That night when his father arrived home, the first thing he saw was a packed saddle bag and a dozing Link at the table.

“Are you really running away son?” He teased, waking Link.

Link slowly blinked at his father for a second before everything came back to him. 

“Yeah, I figured I was ready to see the world and outta everyones hair.” Link jested, smiling slightly. 

His father chuckled and set his helmet on the table before approaching his son, mirth falling from his features. 

“What's really goin on kid?” 

Sighing, Link leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. “The king is sending Zelda and I on a peace expedition tomorrow morning. He wants to extend and offer to the other races to allow them a seat at court.” 

“Damn, sounds like you've got one hell of a journey on your hands.” The older man commented. 

“Ha, no shit. I think it's more of a punishment for Zelda because she doesn't want to be queen…” Link admitted, frowning and sitting back up to look at his father. 

“I don't know when I’ll be back home, so don't do anything crazy while i'm gone.” Link halfheartedly joked.

“Don't worry about me kid, I’ll be too busy doing the same old same old to get up to anything truly thrilling.” 

Nodding, Link stood up and hugged his father tightly. “Im gonna get some shut eye, I wont see you in the morning, i’ll be gone by then, so I’ll see you later old man.” Link pulled away, smiling for his sake as he looked over his dad once more before heading to bed, not waiting for a response. 

~~~

The sunrise was gorgeous, the buttermilk yellow and orange melting into the black as clouds lazily floated in the horizon. He met Zelda by the stable, quietly saddling their horses and helping Zelda up onto her steed before hopping onto his own. They then did a once over of everything they could possibly need, then headed out without another word.

They knew just how big of a task they had been assigned, so in solidarity they both remained quiet as they rode into the rising sun. Both enjoying the sunrise in peace.


	2. And then there were four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda travel to meet with the leaders of the Gorons and Zora in search of their chosen representatives.

The silence had become unbearable. As Link and Zelda had traveled towards the Zora’s Domain their nerves had settled in their stomachs, rendering each of them speechless. So they traveled in silence, horrible, gut wrenching silence. 

Neither of them were used to silence either. For Zelda, there had been the chatter and constant footfalls of the servants or her fathers increasingly worrying rambling about war and his plans for it. 

Link had grown used to the rattle of guards armour, the clatter of knights practicing combat, his fathers commandeering voice and the chatter of the younger, more excitable knights. 

But as they set up camp for the night, Zelda finally broke the quiet with a sudden yelp. 

“Zelda?” Link questioned, spine going straight as he grabbed for his sword. 

“Im- Im alright… I was just startled by a lizard…” the princess stammered out. And before he could control it, Link found himself snorting into his fist, attempting to stifle his laughter. 

“And what's so funny about that?” The girl grumbled, folding her arms and glaring at her knight from across the fire. 

“Im sorry princess, I don't mean to be rude, it's just that the first time I ever went camping I cried when I saw a lizard for the first time. It reminded me of how my father panicked and pulled his sword on the poor thing in an attempt to calm me down.” Link explained, laughter falling quiet, a melancholy smile replacing it.

Putting her arms back down at her side, Zelda returning the smile. “Ah, of course.” She blushed, embarrassed. “I thought you were laughing at my fear…” 

“Of course not princess.” Link looked back down to the fire he had been tending, a thoughtful look across his face. “I can go hunt down that lizard so you can give it a piece of your mind if you'd like.” Link said, looking up, revealing a playful smirk. 

“Though I appreciate the offer, I do not think it would truly be able to appreciate my scolding.” Zelda joked quietly.

“If you say so” Link chuckled and returned his attention to cooking them a hearty meal before they went to bed. Both wading through the thick fog of silence again, though this time it was a little less unbearable. 

~~~

The first thing Link thought once they entered the Zora’s Domain was ‘wow.’ The entrance alone was impressive, a wide marble walkway, towering arches lit up brightly with luminous stones. The actual domain itself had tall pillars and lights strung every which way, its backdrop the rush of cascading waterfalls. It was a gorgeous place. 

What wasn’t so gorgeous was the stares the Zora people sent their way as they walked up to a guard. 

“Uhm…” Zelda began awkwardly, raising her hand in greeting. “Hello.” She smiled, hand beginning to waiver as her nerves caught up with her. “I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule, I've come to request an audience with the king.” She ended, sounding a bit more confident. 

For a moment, the guard studied the two Hylians, the judgemental look hinting that he would deny her request. But before he could do so, a quiet voice chimed in from behind the guard. 

“Ah, you have?” The voice asked sweetly. 

Turning, the guard did a double take before fixing his posture and addressing the new Zora. “Princess Mipha! I didn't think you would be here today…” 

“Yes well, I had decided against my trip at the last minute.” She replied before stepping forward to greet the Hylians. 

Princess Mipha was small compared to the other Zora around her, yet still taller than Zelda if only by a few inches. Her red scales shimmered in the sun, and she wore a navy blue sash across her torso accompanied by plenty of jewlery. She smiled kindly as she turned to address Zelda. 

“You said you've come to seek an audience with the king?” She acknowledged with a small smile.

“Ah, yes, I have!” Zelda perked up, ears noticeably perking with her mood. “I have come to discuss an offer of sorts.” she answered, smiling awkwardly. 

“Have you?” The Zora princess brightened at that. “How funny! I was planning on traveling to Hyrule to discuss an offer of our own.” She lit up, humor hitting her eyes. 

Immediately Link knew that Zelda and this new princess would get along swimmingly. Link smirked to himself at his word choice. 

Turning to Link, Mipha tilted her head to examine him. “And who have you brought with you?” The girl asked, blushing a faint blue. 

“This is my personal knight, Link.” Zelda side eyed him before continuing, “he's a part of something I have come to discuss.” Zelda finished warily. 

Nodding, the zora girl looked at Zelda and smiled warmly, blush fading from her cheeks. “Of course, if you'd follow me I'd be delighted to assist you with conversing with my father.” 

Mipha waved to the guard as she walked up a flight of stairs, looking back to see if her guests were following. 

Glancing at Zelda, Link waited for her to take the lead. And as she followed Mipha, he stepped into line behind his princess, though his eyes wandered. As they walked he noticed the mountains surrounding the domain completely. He knew the area had been mountainous (if that hike to the domain had anything to say about it), but the way they wrapped securely around the domain almost felt comforting. ‘A smart defence mechanism’ his father would’ve observed. 

Snapping from his thoughts, Link dumbly bumped into Zelda’s back. Blushing, he reeled back and opened his mouth to apologize quickly, but he then heard a quiet laugh beside him. 

Distracted, he looked up from his feet to see Mipha covering her mouth with a gentle hand and laughing softly. Mirth highlighted her eyes as she giggled along with Zelda at Links embarrassment. 

“Ah, I would say we have made it, but I see you've discovered it yourself.” The Zora princess jested, motioning towards the giant winding staircase that led into what looked like a giant fish mouth. 

Recovering from her laughter, Zelda nodded politely, quietly thanking Mipha as they went up the stairs together. Link waited a few seconds before following the pair, wanting to maintain a professional distance from the royal duo. 

As soon as he reached the final step, he was greeted by a giant zora man, seemingly of the whale variant. He was frowning, but it didn't reach his eyes, instead they glowed with delight at seeing his daughter's own smile. 

“Mipha, I thought you were gone by now, I didn't expect you to bring any Hylians back so soon!” The king joked, finally smiling. 

“Ah yes, well, it just so happens they came to us first father.” Mipha said, returning her fathers smile, though it was much more timid. 

“Wonderful!” The giant man had then turned to Zelda, addressing her in a serious tone. “If you would please introduce yourself, and the young man with you, we can get started.” 

Link watched Zelda as she opened her mouth slowly, fingers twitching at her sides and her brows beginning to furrow from nerves. 

“I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and this is my personal knight, Link. I have come with an offering and news.” She finished, managing to sooth the anxious crease of her brows. 

“I see…” was all he said as he gestured for Zelda to step closer. “I had sent my daughter Mipha to Hyrule to make an offer of sorts as well. It seems the Goddess has made this encounter destined.” 

At the mention of the Goddess, Zelda froze for a second, face scrunched in distaste. But only for a second before she forced herself to smile politely and nod. “Yes, I suppose she has.” 

“Because you are the guest here, you can present your offer first so that I can compare it to what we had in mind for our own trade.” 

“That sounds reasonable.” Zelda agreed, nodding once before continuing. “You see your majesty, my father would like to extend a hand in friendship and offer a place in our court to you. Of course this would come with the ability to finally represent yourselves at the palace and have a say in court matters as well as possible trade routes.” 

The king didn't react after Zelda had finished, he just sat there and milled over the offer. It felt like hours until he finally answered. 

“I see old Basphoramus has finally come to his senses.” The king answered cryptically. 

“Im sorry, what? I do not mean to be rude, but I was never aware my father had ever offered something like this before.” 

“Oh, this was years before you were born. The leaders from every race had a meeting in an attempt to finally come together, but your father felt it was a bad idea to be so intertwined. Might I ask what changed his mind?” 

Zelda stammered for a moment, absorbing the new information. Of course her father was hard headed but to refuse the other nations offers of friendship… 

Link had to nudge her lightly to bring her back from her thoughts. When she gave him a questioning glare, he just tilted his head towards the king who was patiently awaiting an answer. 

“Oh!” She squeaked, remembering where she was. “That actually is part of why I came. Do you know of the old legends about Hylia coming to Hyrule in Hylian form to bless a knight to be eternal protector of the lands?” 

The king paused, not expecting that to be what he got in response. But he nodded slowly, “Yes, I do recall such myths… why?” 

“Well…” Zelda paused, looking back to Link for support, “I may sound crazy, but Link here pulled the Master Sword from its resting spot, thus confirming the myths to be truth.”

Again, the king paused, trailing his gaze over to Link to study him. But the king wasn't the only one observing Link, Mipha was now too. And although Link felt small beneath their scrutinizing gazes, he puffed his chest out slightly and adjusted his posture. 

“Go ahead Link, show him the sword.” Zelda prompted.

Link stepped in front of Zelda, drawing the sword of legends from its resting spot on his hip. It glowed a dull blue in his presence and seemed to send calming waves to him. Link had used this sword hundreds of times at this point, and everytime he wielded it, it felt alive in his careful hands. 

As he pulled it from his hip, Link bent down on one knee, bowed his head and presented the sword to the king before him. He didn't want to risk seeming rude or even threatening. 

More silence as the king took in what he had just been told. Unlike the comfortable silence he and Zelda had learned to share, this was suffocating and nerve wracking. 

Finally, a gentle hand was set on his shoulder. Link looked up expecting to see the passionate green eyes of Zelda, but instead was met with the calming amber of Miphas. 

“Father,” she began, “I don't think they are lying.” She looked up to meet her fathers eyes. “Just look at this knight and the sword he is brandishing. Have you ever seen a sword glow like that? Plus we both know of the legendary sword that refused to be removed from its resting place until its chosen hero appeared.” 

Mipha removed her hand from Links shoulder, walking past him to grasp her fathers hands in hers. “I believe we can trust them.” She said, looking back to observe Link and Zelda’s nervous expressions. 

“Plus I believe you have scared them enough.” She joked, a smile spreading across her face as her father chuckled in response. 

“Yes, I suppose I have.” He conceded. “Alright then Zelda, tell your father that he can count us as his allies then. You have offered more than we had originally expected to be given, though I am unsure if it's an offer of your own kindness or your fathers.” 

Zelda frowned at the last part, motioning for Link to stand. “I was told to make an offer, so I have. The truth is that my father has sent Link and I out on a journey across all of Hyrule to make the same offer to every nation. He fears war though we tell him to have more faith in the others in our world.” Zelda replied, frown morphing into a grimace. “But I do very much appreciate your acceptance!” 

The king sighed and said beneath his breath “Leave it to Basphoramus to expect such a task from his daughter…” But after his comment, he perked up. “We are allowed to choose who will represent us, correct?” 

“Yes, of course, it would be foolish to not allow such a thing.” 

“Then I believe my own daughter, Mipha, to be perfect for the job!” He replied with a smile, looking at his daughter. 

She had a shocked expression as she gasped. “Surely you don't mean you believe me to be ready for court responsibilities?” 

“Well of course I do, you just proved your maturity to me moments ago. Besides, if you are one day to take control of the domain this will be a good place to start.”

Mipha smiled brightly at that, “oh thank you so much!” she practically yelled, running to hug him. 

Link looked back to Zelda who had a bittersweet smile on her face. Of course Link knew Zelda wished to have a relationship like this with her father, but he also knew she could find solace in the fact that at least she can prove herself worthy to her father with this success. 

“When do we leave?” Mipha asked suddenly, looking directly at Zelda from her fathers giant arms. 

“Whenever you are ready. This position will be at the palace so I recommend packing for an extended stay. Of course you won't be trapped there, but to be on the court is full time unfortunately.” 

Mipha nodded before excusing herself to pack, this left Zelda and Link alone with the king. 

“I do not mean to sound rude at insinuating harm will come to my daughter at your home, but I do need to set a warning that if anything were to happen to her…” the king leaned forward, mirth dropping from his face. 

“Of course, I understand your concerns, but I must say that Mipha's safety will always be a priority. Link will likely also be assigned as her knight as well, and I can assure you that he is the best there is.” Zelda stated, vaguely gesturing to Link. 

The king only hummed in response, seemingly satisfied with the answer. “Yes, well, thank you Zelda for your kind words and offer. I'm sure you are tired, so please feel free to go rest at the inn while you wait for Mipha's return.” 

“Thank you.” Zelda curtseyed and turned to leave the room. Link gave his own bow, before following her out, exhaustion suddenly striking him. 

They arrived at the inn, renting two beds and headed to their room. Link tried to stay up for Zelda’s sake, but the moment he hit the bed he passed out. He awoke hours later to the sound of a quill scratching on paper. 

Sitting up, Link held his head as the room spun from how fast he sat up. The scratching stopped and he felt a pair of eyes on him. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” Zelda laughed as she returned to her writing. 

“Hmmm…” Link grunted, stretching out his stiff joints. “How long was I out?” 

“Only a few hours. I assume we will be spending the night as it’s getting late, and i'm sure Mipha is saying her goodbyes.” 

Only nodding, Link laid back down, still groggy from his impromptu nap. 

“Would you like me to make us some dinner? I'm sure I can whip up something nice with what materials we have left.” Link offered after waking up more.

“Sure, why not?” Zelda replied not looking up from her notes. 

“Alrighty then, i’ll be back.”

Link stood slowly, stretching out his back and headed out to find a cooking pot. It didn't take long for him to find a communal one and kneeled, lighting a fire beneath it. 

He looked through his inventory, pulling out some stamella shrooms, a hyrule bass, milk and butter. Soon, the scent of a creamy stew wafted through the area, drawing in a few gazes. 

As Link was dishing the stew into two bowls, he heard footsteps approach him, curiously he looked up to be greeted with a blush and embarrassed smile. 

“Ah, Link, have I caught you at a bad time?” Mipha fretted. 

Link shook his head, “No, not at all. What can I do for you?” he asked as he washed the cooking pot out. 

“If you're sure…” she said more to herself than to Link. “I was wondering what our course of action would be once we left?” 

“Well, we’ll probably head to Death Mountain since it’s the closest, do the whole offer speech then rinse and repeat two more times.” Link said while he stood and picked up his bowls. 

“So what I gather is that we will be traveling across all of Hyrule first?” She questioned, Link could see her checking off a mental list as she thought it over.

“Yep, then we do whatever the king instructs after that. But it will be a good few months before that time comes.” Link answered, gesturing for Mipha to follow him into the inn. 

She didn't say anything else as she followed him, besides Zelda could answer any other questions she had better than he ever could. 

He stepped into the room, handing Zelda her steaming bowl of stew as he sat down in his own bed to start on his meal, completely forgetting about Mipha. 

“Mipha, what a surprise!” Zelda exclaimed, patting a spot beside her on the bed. 

Mipha smiled and obliged the other princess, sitting gently in the offered spot. 

“I hope Link remembered to offer you some stew…” Zelda stated as she blew on her stew to cool it down. 

At that Link froze, ‘stupid, stupid, stupid!’ he chastised himself. 

“Ah, no he didn’t…” 

“Link!” Zelda interrupted Mipha, shouting his name, glaring at him. “That was extremely rude of you to do.” 

“Zelda, it's quite alright, I already ate and he had only made enough for two. I'm not bothered by it at all.” Mipha said gently. “I actually wanted to talk to you about our coming trip and to just get to know you both. I know we will be travelling for a while together and have plenty of time to chat, but I find myself anxious over it all.” She confessed. 

Zelda sighed as she nodded her agreement. “I feel the same way. Though you have been nothing but wonderful, we are still strangers to each other. I would love to chat for a while and get to know you better.” Zelda gave the other girl a genuine smile as she set her bowl aside. 

Link watched their exchange as he ate, listening to their giggles and chatter. Every now and then he would answer a question, but otherwise he was content to listen. 

He discovered that Mipha had a baby brother named Sidon, he was still small and that was why they hadn't met him. He also learned that Mipha had a healing ability that was worshipped by her people. Link noted how when she had said that, her brows creased with discomfort. 

The night had passed quickly, and Mipha said her good nights as she went back to her own room. 

Zelda was already half asleep by the time Mipha was out the door, so Link just blew the candle out and mumbled a ‘night’ before laying in bed. As he fell asleep he wondered what the other races would be like and if the new ambassadors would be as friendly and pleasant as Mipha. 

~~~

Leaving was a tearfilled occasion for Mipha. She had packed a small travel bag as her father had offered to send whatever else she had packed to the castle along with a note from Zelda. After holding and calming her crying brother for a solid 20 minutes, the group settled on their horses and set off.

They had only been on the road for an hour when the sun began to rise, oranges and purple bleeding into the inky black. Link had always found sunrise to be the only peaceful moment of the day before the sun brought out the rest of the chaotic population. 

After riding in silence for another two hours, Zelda finally looked up from her map and glanced at Mipha. The other girl had been staring off at the horizon lost in thought, and over the past hour her brows had begun to draw together showing her deep thoughts.

“So, Mipha…” Zelda called, dragging Mipha from her thoughts suddenly.

“Ah, yes, Zelda?” The zora replied, voice softer than usual.

“As you know, we are headed towards Death Mountain next. I know the volcano hasn't erupted in quite some time and it's safe to visit with minimal potions… but that's what I know for Hylians…” Zelda trailed off, ears flattening against her head with hesitance. 

Mipha patiently waited for Zelda to continue. 

“I was wondering if you would be ok to travel there, what with the dry heat and all.” The Hylian princess finished, cheeks turning rosy from embarrassment. 

“Oh! It's nice of you to worry about me, Zelda. But I will be alright with plenty of elixirs.” Mipha answered, smiling brightly at Zelda. 

“Of course… I just was unsure and-“ 

“Like I said Zelda,” Mipha interrupted the other girl “It's sweet of you to worry about me.” 

Zelda's blush spread to her ears as she nodded and looked anywhere but Mipha's kind, amber gaze. 

Another couple of hours passed after that, the occasional conversation peppering the silent air as they traveled. Link didn't talk much during that time though, he was too focussed on surveying the area and guarding the two princesses. He contributed when asked a question or thought of something funny to add to the girls conversation. But other than that, he was alert and prepared to jump into a fight if need be. 

By the time they had reached Foothill Stable at the base of Death Mountain, the moon had already risen and the sun nearly set. They were exhausted from their nonstop travel and Mipha had a bit of trouble getting out of her saddle. 

“Link,” Mipha called quietly, aware of the ears around them. “I don't mean to be a bother but could you help me get out of the saddle. I'm afraid Zora aren't quite built for riding” she admitted, a blue hue spreading across her face in embarrassment. 

“Sure thing, Mipha.” Link stepped over to her, offering his hands to the girl. Hesitantly, she took them. 

“Good, now swing your right leg over, I’ll be right here if you fall.” He coaxed. 

She nodded and made a small hum in acknowledgement before suddenly twisting her entire right half of her body over the saddle. Before Link could react, Mipha slipped and fell off the side of the horse, left foot getting twisted in the straps, dropping awkwardly with a shout. Link ended up on the ground with Mipha clinging to his shoulders for dear life as she hung awkwardly off of the horse. 

“Link, Mipha?” Zelda called, running to them from the counter where she had been renting their beds. 

When she got to the pair, she failed to hold in a laugh as she took in the sight of Link covered in dirt and floundering between apologizing and attempting to say reassuring words. And Mipha was stuck hanging from her left leg off the side of the horse. She was holding onto Links torso gracelessly, a blush covering her entire face with embarrassment. 

“Oh my…” Zelda giggled into her hand as she stepped over to them. “Let me help.” 

Gently, she took the straps caught around Mipha's ankle and began to untangle them. It wasn't a difficult task, she quickly undid the ties, but forgot to warn Mipha to be prepared and helplessly watched as her left leg abruptly dropped to the ground. 

Both Hylians winced as Mipha took Link to the ground with her as she clumsily fell. 

It took a couple of seconds for Mipha to realize she had essentially tackled Link to the ground, as she laid on top of him trying to regain herself. When she did realize, she shot up with a squeak. 

“Oh goddess!” The zora girl yelped, her blush brightening as she stepped back, bumping into the horse. 

Link sat up slowly, and tried his best not to laugh. Zelda was already full on laughing as the other girl began to shrink into herself. He looked at Zelda, a small smile painting his face as he saw her truly laugh. He then stood and faced Mipha, smile still there. 

“You alright Mipha?” He asked, looking down at her ankle. It didn't have any external hurt from the looks of it, but there was no doubt it'd be sore the next day.

“Oh, um…” the girl looked over and met Links eyes and saw his smile. “Yes… thank you for… softening my fall.” She mumbled, a small smile reaching her face as well. 

And with that, Link nodded and stepped back to get her some water just as Zelda stepped up and put a gentle hand on the other girl's shoulder. 

“I wasn't laughing at you Mipha, I promise. It's just that the air has been so tense between us, and I was worried something bad had happened, but seeing that you were alright was such a relief.” Zelda explained, looking back at Link to see if he was in earshot she then whispered “plus Link can be so uptight when traveling. He needed that spill to bring him back to reality.” Zelda finished. 

The girls laughed to themselves as they watched Link search for their water bag. 

After that fiasco had been sorted out, they finished paying for their beds and tethered their horses to a nearby fence. They then headed for bed, their shenanigans wearing the group out. 

~~~ 

Link hated Death Mountain. Ok, maybe that was an exaggeration. He hated being sweaty and thirsty with no relief. They didn't have enough fireproof elixirs for Mipha to safely travel up the mountain, so he had offered his share to her. 

They had gone back and forth, Mipha not wanting to take away his share while Link insisted that she needed it more than him. Finally Zelda stepped in, grabbing the elixirs from Links hands and shoved them into Miphas. Shortly after that they had begun their ascent of Death Mountain. 

Luckily, they were nearing Goron City and would be there by lunch. Which hopefully meant Link could get his hands on some elixirs at a local shop. 

In front of him, the girls were engaged in a lively discussion about a shared interest in poetry. Link tuned them out, not particularly interested in hearing about Zelda's favorite romance poem for the fiftieth time. 

So Link entertained himself by looking around at the scenery. He had heard about the hot springs and how they could heal any aches or pains one could have and rolled his eyes at the thought of how many times his dad had talked about them as if they were some grand legend about Hylia herself. 

At the thought of his dad, Link frowned. He wondered how his old man was doing and if he was alright. They had only been gone for two weeks so far, and Link found himself homesick. Not for his old guard duty and routines, but just for his father and their rare downtimes when they spent it fishing at Lake Hylia. 

“What do you think, Link?” A voice prodded him from his thoughts.

“Hmm?” The knight hummed, looking up at the princesses. 

The girls both giggled at his expense before Zelda repeated herself calmly. 

“I asked what you thought about stopping for lunch?” She repeated herself, gesturing to the large metal arch signifying they'd made it to Goron City.

Link opened his mouth to respond, but a loud rumble from his stomach beat him to his response. Link blushed as he put a hand over his stomach and pressed his ears to his head with embarrassment. 

Again, the girls laughed at him and Link couldn't help but groan at their amusement and trudged past them into the city, their laughter following behind him.

As they entered, the smell of spices and clay hit Link hard. It was an odd combination, but felt weirdly comforting once Link got used to it. Like cooking spicy meat skewers in a clay furnace on a cold day back at the castle. 

The city itself was burrowed in a dip of rock, bridges connecting small patches of land over the lava. Everywhere Gorons were either rolling about or conversing loudly, it made for an inviting atmosphere Link thought. 

Mipha stepped up beside him, rubbing a fresh layer of fireproof elixir on her scales. “I really must thank you again for giving me your share.” 

“Don't mention it Mipha. I wouldn't want you drying up, who would we bring back to the king then? Certainly not a fried fish.” Link joked, smirking at the girl. 

She snickered at the lame joke and looked at the expanse of the city with Link. “It's bigger than I had expected it to be.” She observed.

Link only hummed in response, trying to trick himself into enjoying the dry heat with the scenery. 

“Well,” Zelda started, stepping up to the other two. “Why don't we see about some lunch.” The princess claimed, placing her hands on her hips. 

“Sounds delightful Zelda.” Mipha agreed, walking past Link to stand beside the other princess. 

“Got any ideas?” Link asked.

“Hmmm,” Zelda hummed with thought. 

Before she could respond though, a large goron with white facial hair stepped up to the group. 

“Well hi there!” He boomed. “What's a group like yours doin’ all the way up on Death Mountain?” 

Link observed the goron while Zelda chatted away with him. He seemed friendly enough, he had a large smile stretched across his face, metallic bracelets and a chain going across his chest. His white hair surrounded him like an untamed mane as did his boisterous personality. 

“-and this is Link! My personal knight.” Zelda finished, pointing at Link. 

Link waved awkwardly as the goron roared at his awkwardness. 

“Hi there Link!” He greeted, smile growing impossibly wider.

“This is Daruk, he’ll be joining us for lunch, he claims to know of a good place.” Zelda informed Link. 

Link nodded and looked at the goron, unsure of how to behave around him yet. 

“Please lead the way Daruk.” Mipha prompted gently, sensing Link wouldn't do it himself. 

“Sure thing!” Daruk perked up, immediately turning and stomped his way over to a small corner of the city. It was an outdoor shop, with a large slab of black stone in the center. Chairs and tables scattered across the area.

“Heya Gokam, brought a new bunch with me today!” Daruk exclaimed, sitting down in a shaded spot of the area. The rest of the group followed suit, sitting in a circle next to him. 

“Daruk, if I may ask, what is this place?” Mipha questioned, attention on the large rock in the center. 

“Glad you asked Mipha! This here is the grilling joint!” The goron announced. “See that large rock in the center? Well it's so hot that alls you gotta do is put your food of choice down on it and watch it cook. It's a unique experience only Goron City offers!” He beamed. 

The three shared a look, they knew it was hot, but that hot?

Link was the first to stand up and approach the stone. It had steam rolling off of it and as Link leaned in, the steam hit him in the face, sending him reeling back. 

Behind him a thunderous laugh practically shook the ground as the goron bellowed. “Careful little guy, that stone absorbs heat like there's no tomorrow!”

Link approached the stone again cautiously, pulled out a steak and slapped it onto the rock. Immediately it began to sizzle. 

Link looked back at the others, excitement clear on his face. “No way!” 

With that Zelda and Mipha joined him, placing their own food onto the slab, watching it cook along with Link. 

Behind them, the goron smiled as he stood and fetched his own meal. He loved seeing tourists enjoy the city, but the combination of two princesses and a knight was a bit weird. 

After the group had eaten and shared friendly small talk, Zelda had broken the spell by asking Daruk where she could see the Goron Boss about an offer by royal decree. 

Link watched as Daruk gave them a coy smile and stood, pressing a hand to his chest. 

“Well you're in luck because you've been speaking with him!” He chuckled as a look of shock passed around the group. “What can I do for you princess?” 

After she recovered, Zelda cleared her throat and returned to her ‘royal decree voice’ as Link liked to call it. 

“I’ve come with an offer from the king, are you sure you'd like to discuss it so… publically?” Zelda asked, scanning the area around them for unwanted ears. 

“Why not? There's no one out here, but td make you more comfortable to move our operation I don't mind.” Daruk said, offering an understanding smile to Zelda. 

She nodded shyly and stood, looking up at Daruk. “Yes, I don't mean to be a bother but there is some sensitive information I would prefer you heard before the rest of the city.” 

“It's not a bother at all princess.” Daruk offered as he stood and began making his way towards a hut in the centre of the city, not waiting to see if they followed him.

Zelda was the first to stand and follow him, Mipha following and Link taking up the rear. 

As they exited the shade, Link was painfully reminded of the simmering heat and his side quest of finding more fireproof elixirs. As they walked, Link looked around for a shop. Maybe he could ask Daruk once they were done with their official business, he seemed nice enough. 

“Alright, we’re here.” Daruk announced, pulling back the curtain to his home, inviting the others inside. Zelda and Mipha entered side by side, and Link close behind, nodding a quick thanks to the goron. Daruk then stepped in, dropping the curtain behind himself and headed towards the front of the room to confront the princess. 

“So princess, what brings you here? You said you had an offer?” He questioned.

“Yes, my father has sent me on a mission to travel to each nation of Hyrule to offer a seat on the council.” Zelda started, unsure of her wording. “You will be allowed to choose whomever you'd like to represent the gorons at court. The position will allow them to bring topics up in the interest of the gorons and regulate trade and other things as well.” 

“Hmm, that sounds like a pretty fancy deal there princess. Does the representative have to live on the palace grounds at all times, or can they travel back and forth?” 

“They would of course be allowed to visit home, the main time they would have to be on the grounds would be during meetings or festivities of the Hylian variety. Unless that overlaps with a goron holiday, that would be cruel to keep them from that.” 

“Alright then, count me in princess!” Daruk announced, extending a hand in a thumbs up. 

“Wonderful!” Zelda smiled. “We can give you time to choose someone and we will be on our way in the following days to give them time to settle any affairs they may have.” 

Daruk laughed at that, putting a hand to his chest. “I appreciate that princess, but I’ll be the one going. I still need some time to get myself together though.” He replied.

“Oh? Of course you can have all the time you’ll need, but can I ask why you've chosen yourself?” Zelda fretted.

“Well I am the head of this place and any affairs the royal family extends to us is my job to cover. Besides, I've been training Rakba to take my place. I haven't really been pushing it though because that won't be for a long time. But this is a good opportunity for him.” He answered plainly. 

“I see…” Zelda trailed off momentarily before snapping back to her thoughts. “We will be staying at the inn, when you are ready to go, or have any questions, please let us know.” Zelda said with a smile. 

“Thanks princess, I’ll be sure to check in.” Daruk replied with his own smile.

With that, Zelda turned and headed out to find an inn, Mipha rushing after her. But Link lingered briefly. 

“Daruk do you happen to know where I could get my hands on some fireproof elixirs?” Link wondered.

“Sure do, little guy! There's a small store up by the mines, which are just past my place and up the trail. But here's one for the road.” Daruk said, placing an elixir in Links hands. 

“Thank you, Daruk.” Link answered, busy inspecting the elixir in his hands.

The goron chuckled kindly and shoved Link out the door. “You're welcome, now you better catch up with the princess before she wonders if ya fell off the mountain.” He joked. 

Link thanked him again before rushing after Zelda. 

~~~ 

They were lounging in their shared room at the inn, Zelda writing in her journal, Mipha reading a book and Link sat polishing his sword. It was their second day in the city and the only reprieve they could get from the heat was in their shaded room. 

The quiet bubble burst when there was a knock and Daruk stepped into the room, taking up the entire doorway. 

“Hey there guys! Sorry for the wait, I’m ready to head out.” He declared. 

Zelda shut her journal and sat up, attention on Daruk. “Great, give us a moment to pack up then.” She requested. Of course he nodded and agreed. 

As they packed up, Daruk had noticed the Master Sword laying on the bed. He looked at it, squinting his eyes a bit before looking up at Link. “Say little guy, where’d you get that sword? It looks an awful lot like the sword of legend, but we all know that thing is just a story for kids.” He questioned, obviously a bit confused. 

In response Link snatched up the Master Sword, looking at Zelda for clearance to talk about it. 

To his right, Zelda sighed, putting down the bag she had been holding. “You have sharp eyes Daruk, that is the real sword of legend. Link pulled it from its resting place signifying… well to be honest we aren't sure what it means. That is why my father has sent out this offer, he fears war will break out soon.” Zelda explained, brows creasing with stress. “We have told him that isn't the case, however it is smart to finally connect Hyrule together like this.” 

The large goron stared at Link and the sword in his hands for a moment before chuckling dryly and looking at Zelda. “That old man ‘a yours has always been superstitious.” 

“Yes, it seems so…” she sighed returning back to sorting her bag out. 

After a few more minutes of packing, they were ready to go. Daruk, like Mipha, had some of his items sent to the castle. So they headed out of town, Daruk waving to a pale goron, presumably Rakba. 

The sun was a quarter of its way into the sky, meaning that they would reach the stable just in time for dinner. Zelda chatted softly with Mipha as they walked, their quiet voices were soothing to Link. As he listened, he scanned the area, ensuring nothing would attack during their travels. 

“So, little guy,” Daruk butted into Links thoughts. “You've barely talked the entire time, I know you're technically on duty right now but what the king doesnt know wont hurt him. Tell me something about yourself.” Daruk asked good naturedly. 

“I can start if it makes ya feel better, lets see…” he trailed off in thought briefly before perking up. “Oh, I know! I'd like to think that I'm a tough guy, but dogs scare the Hylia outta me.” He laughed. 

Link smiled in surprise at the goron picturing all of the stable dogs they’d see along the way. “Really? Why's that?” 

“Well, dogs seem innocent at first and then next thing you know they think you're a bone.” He explained, rubbing his elbow in a phantom pain. 

Link chuckled at that. “Don't worry Daruk, I’ll protect you from all of the stable dogs we’ll see along the way.” Link offered. 

“Thanks buddy.” Daruk deflated at that.

“As for me, my father is captain of the guard back at the palace, so I was in training to take his place before I pulled the sword. You’ll likely meet him when we get there.” 

“Huh, so you come from a line of knights then?” 

Link nodded, glancing at the girls in front of them to check in on them. Daruk must have seen the glance because he chuckled quietly at Links side. 

“You keep on looking over at them, you have a thing for the princess?” The goron teased. 

Link sputtered and froze, staring at Daruk, a flush crossing his face as his heart raced at the implications. 

“I was only teasing, but from that reaction, do you?” Daruks chuckles became rolling laughter at Links expense.

“No! I'm doing my job, I promised Mipha's father I’d protect her and it's my sworn duty as Zelda's personal knight to ensure her safety.” Link explained, flush draining from his face as his heart quieted. 

Daruk hummed at that, a cheeky smile replacing his laughter. “Love finds us in inopportune places little guy.” He offered cryptically, smacking Link heavily on the shoulder. 

“I promise Daruk, as much as I appreciate your advice, I do not have a crush on the princess.” Link reassured, finding himself repulsed at the thought. 

Beside him, the goron nodded, changing the subject to a more tame subject. They talked as they travelled, sometimes the four of them all chattering happily, other times splitting apart.

Link found himself happy that silence never dropped over the four of them, someone always having something to say or ask. And Link found the thought of going back to the palace sunk like a rock in his stomach. He would miss the quiet giggles of the princesses or the deafening laughter Daruk had. 

He thought about this as they reached the stables and wound down for the night. And as they all sat in the glow of their campfire, the scent of stew wafting in the air, he remembered that they still had two more places to go, this journey wouldn’t be over yet. 

And his heart soared at the thought of having more good moments with the others in the months to come. And as they all fell asleep, he wondered what the other two would be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, originally I was going to write them getting all four of the champions in one chapter, but I cant focus for that long lmao. So next up are bird brain and scary lightning lady.


	3. Together At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link, Zelda, Mipha and Daruk pick up the last two needed to complete their little group. Of course no plans can ever can go smoothly as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I wrote and rewrote his entire thing twice and hated it both times. So I took a break and then got super into Danganronpa and got distracted lmao. 
> 
> I still dont really like this, but im sick of looking at it, so enjoy!

“As I was about to say before Link oh so rudely interrupted,” Zelda shot at the other hylian before turning to smile sweetly at Mipha “I would love to learn more about your culture! There are barely any books about the other races of Hyrule in the castle library.” Zelda complained.

“That’s unfortunate to hear, but sadly not unexpected.” Mipha sighed. 

“Yeah, that's not surprising to hear after the hissy fit the king threw the last time we offered to help the Hylians out.” Daruk added with a roll of his eyes.

Zelda and Link shared a confused look. King Dorephan had mentioned that there had been an offer and an obvious declining of it, but a fit? 

“Daruk, if you don't mind me asking, how long ago was this? I don't remember my father ever acting in such a way.” Zelda wondered, peering up at Daruk. 

“Ah, well, it has to be a solid nine years ago now. The leaders of each nation had gotten together to discuss the trade routes and what not. We got to discussin’ a union of sorts, not unlike what you're doin’ now.” Daruk paused to smile down at Zelda and ruffle her hair.

“We had all agreed that maybe getting together more often and offering more help to each other might be a good idea. But your dad, oh boy did he not like that. He got all territorial over it and said that the hylians could handle themselves. Blew up bigger than any eruption Death Mountain coulda had.” He finished with a frown. 

Mipha sighed at his side, shaking her head. “I remember that. My father came home more upset than I had ever seen him.” 

At this, Zelda stopped walking, frowning deeply, placing her hands in front of her as if she were preparing to bow in apology. “Im sorry my father has been such a nuisance in the past. I am trying my best to fix that and I cannot promise that my father won't get on your nerves even now, but I am very grateful that you both have accepted my offer.” 

Slowly Mipha approached her, placing a gentle hand on Zelda's shoulder. “Zelda, no matter what happens with your father, I do not regret being able to represent my people. That is part of having such a responsibility, and I am honored to have such an opportunity.” Mipha said firmly, a slow smile appearing. 

“You hit the pickaxe on the ore Mipha.” Daruk hummed, crossing his arms. “Zelda, you are doing something your father deemed as dirty work and you are doing a wonderful job at it. I look forward to working alongside you.” 

Beside her, Link bumped Zelda with his shoulder to show his quiet support. 

“Thank you.” Zelda whispered as she took in their words of affirmation. “Thank you for believing in me. I cannot wait to spend more time with you both, even if it’s in a stale environment.” She joked.

Mipha hugged the other girl, as Link and Daruk snickered at the light joke. 

“Alright, alright,” Zelda finally said after a few moments of allowing Mipha to hug her tightly, pulling back with a bright blush dusting her cheeks. “Let's continue, Rito Village isn't going to bring itself to us.” 

And they were back on the trail, eyes set on the shadowed tower ahead. They still had a bit of distance to go but it wasn’t anything the four of them couldn't handle. 

~~~

Link shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. The winds whipped around their group buffeting them with freezing cold air. He glanced at Mipha and wished he could do more to help her. 

The group had made a batch of spicy elixirs but had been using them sparingly. Luckily, Zelda had packed her warmest coat and had no need for the elixirs. Daruk mostly seemed indifferent but Link knew that the drastic change in temperatures had to be affecting the goron somehow.

Mipha on the other hand was shivering worse than Link, teeth chattering and a flush engrossing her face from the cold. 

Reaching into his bag, Link produced a spicy elixir and handed it to the freezing girl. “Oh no Link, not again. Please don't give me your part of the potions.” Mipha begged. 

“But i'm going to Mipha. We’re nearly to the village and we can’t have you shaking like a leaf can we?” Link smiled looking to Zelda to back him up.

“He's right Mipha.” She agreed, turning back to peek at them. “Besides, none of us want you to be uncomfortable. You're our companion and it would be wrong to make you suffer when it can be prevented.” 

“See?” Link said, poking Mipha on her shoulder, quickly retracting his finger at the shock of cold. “That just proves my point.” 

With a sigh she took the elixir, drinking it slowly as they neared the village.

They stopped at the stable next to the bridges leading up to Rito Village. They had gotten there in time to have a late lunch, and fully intended to take the opportunity to rest. 

Link kneeled next to the cooking pot, sifting through ingredients for a spicy stew and throwing them into the pot as he found it. He finally sat back once the stew had come to a rolling boil, stirring occasionally so it didn't burn to the bottom.

Looking around at the surrounding land, Link peered at the towering land mass that hosted Rito Village. All around it varying colors and shapes of rito floated around it, giving it a lively presence even from down below. 

Truthfully, Link would've loved to visit Rito Village under less stressful circumstances. Something about how open and free the village appeared to be, and was even promoted to be, called to him.

With a final test to the stew, Link called over the others, watching as they piled around him with thank yous as he served them. Minus Daruk of course, he happily munched away on some rocks he had scavenged. 

Sipping at his bowl contentedly Link listened to the others chat. 

“What do you think we’ll find up there?” Mipha asked, taking small sips from her bowl.

“Hopefully a willing representative.” Answered Zelda softly, staring at the massive land mass that supported the village above.

Link frowned at that, remembering the conversation about her fathers actions from earlier. She shouldn't be worried about what the elder will say, if they do say something rude the rest of the group would come to her support.

“Come on Zelda, I’m sure whoever they are will be lovely. The Rito have a reputation for being respectful after all.” Mipha soothed.

The new representative was decidedly, not lovely. 

~~~

“Have you gone mad?” The navy blue rito squawked. 

“I am not taking up this ridiculous position when I have other, more important things to be doing. Especially if it has to do with hylians.” He spat, glaring at Zelda and Link. 

“Come now Revali, you're always speaking of how you wished the village realized your significance. This is your chance my boy.” The elder chided.

Link glanced at Zelda to see she had a large frown across her face, ears plastered to the side of her head. It took everything within Link to not growl at this idiot for how he was behaving. 

“If I may,” Mipha spoke up, voice small under the attention. The elder nodded and Revali scoffed. 

“I can understand your hesitance but surely you would like to bring something good to your people…” she spoke, not truly looking at Revali. “I accepted the offer because I wanted to be able to help them.” 

“And besides, it's not like you'll be trapped there. From the sounds of it you do things a bit differently around here, and I'm sure the king can accomodate for whatever you’d need.” Daruk supplied.

Revali scowled at the duo, probably imagining telling them off. And from the looks of it he would've, if it weren't for a hand to his shoulder from the elder. 

“Tell you what Revali, you can have some time to think it over, if you decide you aren't interested I can ask someone else. No need to lose any feathers over it.” He said gently, looking the other in the eye. 

“That is, unless you're on a schedule and need to be off shortly princess?” The elder asked, looking to Zelda.

Quickly she wiped the frown from her face and perked with false confidence. “No, we aren't on any sort of time limit, but a decision within a few days would be nice.” 

Revali made a small hum at that, shrugging the elder off of him before marching out of the hut and shooting off into the skies.

“I must apologize, I knew he could be rude but I did not expect him to be so upset over this.” The elder confessed.

“It’s alright, I understand where you were coming from.” Zelda sighed. “Is he next in line to be elder?” 

At that the older rito snickered. “Forgive me, it's just an amusing thought. He wishes to be the best warrior Rito Village can offer and nothing more. But he’s always coming here and talking my ear off on how he wishes to be better and recognized for his work, I thought this would be a good opportunity for him.” The elder explained, giving a soft look out at the open range behind his hut. 

Zelda gave a genuine smile at that. “You must care greatly for him.” 

“I very much do.” He nodded. 

“We can wait until Revali has made up his mind, I don't mind having the chance to relax from our travels in such a beautiful place.” Zelda assured the rito. 

“I appreciate that princess. Please feel free to explore to your heart's content then. I do advise you to get some proper winter gear for your companions though.” he advised.

“Of course, thank you for your help.” Zelda thanked before turning on her heel and heading to find the inn. 

~~~

Link had had the displeasure of seeing the navy rito again while he was training the third afternoon of their stay.

“I see you're skilled with a sword then. But I shouldn't be too surprised, any lacky of the royal army can swing about a hunk of metal.” He taunted.

Whipping around, Link glared at the intruder opting to not say anything yet. 

“Not a talker, eh? Don't worry I dont have much patience to listen to whatever drabble you come up with. I just wanted to observe what the princesses mutt could do. Not much apparently.” 

Link barely contained his growl at the jab.

“Of course no one can compare to me. I have the best archery skills of all the rito.” 

“Archery and swordsmanship are two very different games.” Link quipped, putting his sword back into its sheath.

“So you can speak! And here I thought the royals had ripped your tongue out.” The rito jeered. “How unfortunate.” 

“I could say the same for you.” Link frowned. 

At this, the ritos feathers fluffed for a moment before lying flat, and he glared at the hylian. 

“I don't know who you think you are, but you should hold your tongue. It's disrespectful to someone who could very well be your superior.” Revali boasted. 

“So you've accepted Zelda's offer?” 

“Not yet. I was going to until I realized how bad of a company you keep.” 

For a moment, a tense silence hung between them. Revali posturing and puffing his chest out while Link stood loosely with a hand placed on the hilt of the master sword. 

“I know.” Revali smirked. “How about a duel?” 

Link froze, staring at the rito wondering what his aim was. 

“You can't be serious…” 

“I am. No archery or swords, just a good old fashioned brawl.” The rito preened.

Link considered his offer for a moment, eyes narrowing in thought. 

“I’ll do it. What's the terms?” He accepted, placing his hands on his hips.

Revali had to hold back a surprised stutter but allowed himself to give the hylian a cocky grin. “If I lose, which I won’t, I have to accept the offer, but if I win I’ll turn down this stupid offer and be done with it.”

“That’s all? I figured you’d want something… flashier.” Link tilted his head in question. 

“Usually, yes, I would have higher stakes. But accepting a job at the castle is a fairly big commitment when I have other priorities.” Revali reasoned.

Link took a moment to think about what Revali said, observing the rito from where he stood. His brows were scrunched but his posture was loose and he had his chest pushed out in an attempt to appear intimidating, which he held a laugh back at. 

Link found himself silently appraising the rito in front of him and stopped himself when he realized that the rito wasn't entirely unattractive, just a bit of a snob. Finally, he gave Revali a curt nod.

“Fine then, we can fight here, there's usually no one around and its flat ground. Should make this quick and easy.” The rito stated, gesturing to the field around them.

‘Don't underestimate your opponents’ Link thought to himself, nodding in response to Revali's suggestion. 

Removing his bow and quiver, the rito placed them on the grass a few feet away from the clearing. Link following suit, lightly tossing the master sword and his shield to the grass as well. 

“Typical.” Revali mumbled as he returned to the clearing. 

Link snickered to himself before crouching into a fighting position, eyeing Revali as he rolled his eyes and stayed standing. 

“Ready when you are…” Link called, ignoring Revali’s glare. 

When he saw a subtle nod from the rito, Link launched himself at the other without warning. Plowing into his midsection, knocking him to the ground with a squawk.

“Oh so hylians play dirty? How disappointing.” Revali wheezed out as he punched Link in the stomach causing the hylian to reciprocate the action. 

Revali kicked at Links stomach, flipping him across the clearing with a shout and bashing his head with a thud. 

The rito froze at the sound, slowly standing to give the other a moment to stand on his own, thoughts already swirling with his victory. But then Link groaned and stood, placing his hands on his knees and flashing him a cocky smirk.

Instantly Revali ran at Link, catching him in the shoulder and causing them to roll back onto the ground, yelling explicits the entire time.

Eventually Revali knocked Link across the jaw, causing him to falter and make his eyes water. 

“Ha! This is why rito have the superior build. Shame I had to ruin such a cute-“ Link launched himself at Revali again with a roar, crashing his fist into the ritos chest and headbutting him at the same time, effectively interrupting his gloating.

They dodged, glared and sent verbal jabs, landing hits in open spots when another moved. This went back and forth until Link felt an untold emotion bubble up in him at the match. 

“This is why- you don't talk- during spars!” Link gasped between words, yanking the braids on the back of Revali's head pulling him forward. 

“If it’s such a bad thing then why are you doing it?” the rito fumed, using the momentum Link started to flip the hylian over his shoulders. 

“To teach stupid, pretty rito like you-“ Link wheezed at the contact to the ground, losing his train of thought when his head slammed into the dirt. “To teach your self righteous ass a lesson!” He eventually belted.

Revali hummed, tuning the hylian out as he turned his attention on digging his talons into Links shoulder, assuming their brawl was truly over. But as he moved, Link grabbed his ankle suddenly pulling the rito to the ground with a screech.

Link crawled to sit on the ritos chest, throwing a solid thwack to the ritos face. 

They remained in that position, jabbing, screaming and unconsciously growing closer and closer. Jeers morphing into slow panting and heavy, totally not longing, stares.

Until an abrupt “Yeah Link! Show him who's boss!” broke the spell. 

“Oh goddess!” Link shrieked, jumping out of his skin. Which led to Revali shoving the hylian off of his chest with a wheeze.

“Geeze Link, I didn't know you had it in ya’ to fight like that.” Daruk cheered, stepping up to help the hylian to his feet. 

Looking up from the ground Link discovered that Mipha and Zelda had been watching as well for who knew how long. 

“How…” he paused to suck in air greedily, willing the heavy blush to fade from his face. “How long have you been there?” Link asked.

“Long enough.” Zelda replied knowingly, a smirk in her voice. 

Link groaned as he felt the burning blush spread to his ears. 

“So Revali,” Zelda turned to the rito still on the ground, feathers fluffed and chest heaving. “I take it Link won, so welcome to the team!” She greeted happily. 

Revali gave a groan of his own before rolling onto his feet glowering down at the princess. “I would've won if someone hadn't interrupted us.” He snapped, glaring at Daruk. 

Daruk smiled cheekily, looking Revali in the eyes. “Didn't look like any fighting was gonna happen at that point bud” 

Revali's feathers puffed back up instantly, the rito swearing as he struggled to lay them back down, causing Daruk to roar with delight.

“If you'd allow me, I can heal up your bruising or any other injury.” Mipha offered in an attempt to turn the conversation around. 

“Are you kidding me? No. I am not allowing you to touch me when I barely know you.” Revali grumbled. 

“Forgive me for overstepping, but you didn't seem to have an issue with Link so I thought it'd be alright to offer.” Mipha explained, knowing fully well it would cause the two boys embarrassment. 

“Excuse me? Yeah, I'd say that's overstepping.” The rito sneered.

“Thanks Mipha, but I think you should let him lick his wounds alone while he prepares for our travels.” Link stepped in, blush still strong on his cheeks. 

“I never said I'd-“ Revali started, eyes narrowing dangerously. 

“I don't know Revali, I remember agreeing that if I won you’d join us.” Link stated, smirking at the rito in an attempt to move past the awkwardness. 

At that Revali huffed angrily. “Fine. But only because I'm a rito who sticks to their word.” And with that Revali grabbed his items and shot into the sky, presumably to go sulk at the elder. 

After Mipha had healed Link and they sat for a few minutes in silence until Zelda began to snicker with Mipha, Daruk joining in shortly after. 

“What was that about Link? We rushed down here after hearing you two screaming and instead we see whatever display that was!” Zelda questioned, she looked ready to burst with more probing questions and laughter.

“I don't know what youre talking about.” Link sniffed, turning away from the group. 

“To teach stupid, pretty rito like you~” she mocked, busting into giggles at her poor attempt at Links voice. 

Links face turned red and he folded his arms in an attempt to seem aloof. “Again, I don't know what youre talking about.” 

“There's no need to be embarrassed about it little guy. It's natural to have crushes on people, even if they're a bit of a prick.” Daruk assured, attempting to stifle his own laughter into his fist.

“Yes, there is no shame in liking someone.” Mipha murmured cheeks brightening at her own implications.

Link whined into his hands, bemoaning their observational skills. “I do not like that asshole, ok! People say stupid stuff in the heat of battle…” 

“Sure, and fairies exist. C’mon Link, the more you deny it the worse the teasing will get.” Zelda stated plainly. 

“Whatever, just try not to ruin the rest of this trip with the teasing, I fear bird brian might shoot us all in a fit of rage.” Link joked dryly.

They sat in the clearing for the rest of the afternoon, laughing and sharing their own awkward stories to cheer Link up. Little did they know a certain rito had watched them for the rest of that afternoon, untamed emotions sloshing around in his chest at the scene.

~~~

“I'm glad Revali decided he would join us.” Zelda said innocently.

When the elder had summoned them and said nothing of the reason why Revali had accepted, they had all decided to play dumb for the ritos sake. 

“I am too princess, I believe he will gain many positive experiences with this new opening.” 

Zelda and the elder continued their polite small talk until Revali had appeared in the doorway. A small bag strapped to his hip and a scowl on his face. 

“I'm ready to depart whenever you are princess.” The rito grumbled, looking anywhere but his new companions. 

The elder smiled and waved Revali over for a hug, the rito fighting it the entire time. “Yes, yes, I promise to write, don't get your feathers in a twist.”

“Of course, safe travels to you all.” The elder said, standing to see them out.

“Yes, thank you again.” Zelda smiled before turning on her heel and heading down the winding stairs of the village. 

Revali flew above them as the descended, obviously still upset with what had transpired the previous day. 

Link shared a look with Zelda, he knew the rito had refused to stay after the proposition to listen to the explanation of why Link had wielded the sword of legend. He had grumbled something about impossible hylian fairytales on his way out. Now Zelda had to explain it to him when he was in an even more sour mood, and no one in the group had looked forward to that. Though Link thought about just letting him believe it was a fairytale. If he hadn't wanted to know before, why should he care now? 

Moving on from the thought of Revali, Link wondered what the plan was for the rest of the day. The group had passed the stable at the entrance to the village and Link knew there wasn't another one for a while. 

Looking at the others walking beside him, he wished someone would say something. He wanted to ask about their plan or to listen to Daruk go off about different rocks and their tastes. The muzzle on their usually upbeat conversations was starting to make him nervous.

So Link busied himself with keeping watch on their surroundings, ears twitching at anything that seemed off at first glance. He also kept an eye on Revali's lazy glide through the air above them. The rito seemed bored or annoyed, probably both, at their slow pace. 

‘I wonder if he knows he can walk with us?’ Link wondered, staring blankly at  
Revali.

The rito must have felt Links eyes on him because he glared down at Link, eyes briefly flashing with anger before settling on confusion.

Link felt his heart twist at the thought of Revali being upset with him over their brawl, so he motioned with a hand for him to come down and join the group briefly panicking over the action.

He watched multiple emotions flash across the others face, before his beak opened with only what he could presume was a sigh. And for some reason Link felt shocked as he watched Revali glide down to land a few feet in front of them.

They held a brief moment of eye contact, to what he communicated to the rito, Link would never know. 

“Ugh, I suppose if we’re all to be colleagues I could attempt to at least get on a pleasant level with you all.” The rito lamented with a dramatic cross of his wings.

“Alright! I was starting to get a little worried about you up there kid.” Daruk cheered, planting a firm pat to the ritos back making him stumble briefly.

“Yes well, I would hate to make anyone uncomfortable.” he hissed, scowling at the goron. 

“Whatever your reasoning, I am glad you've joined us! I would love to get to know you better Revali.” Mipha beamed. 

“Well, I think it's a good time to take a break anyways. Why don't we go sit in the shade and get to know each other a bit better?” Zelda offered, already headed towards a grouping of trees and pulling out a blanket. 

Without much room to argue, the rest of the group followed her.

Zelda handed out sandwiches once everyone was seated. “I know it's not much but it’ll tide us over until dinner.” she said before digging into her own sandwich. They all ate quietly, enjoying resting their aching legs and the shade.

“So Revali,” Zelda began once they had all finished eating “The elder had told us a brief summary about you. He gloated about your archery skills and how promising they were.” She informed him with a smile. 

“They aren't just your average skills, I am the best archer in all of the rito. Just no one has come to realize just how much prowess I hold.” He gloated, toying with the bow on his back.

“Of course, I assume the elder chose you to represent the rito because you are the best, so it's only fitting.” She acknowledged. 

Link listened as the conversation went on, Mipha and Daruk both formally introducing themselves. They exchanged formalities and discussed why they had accepted the position. Of course Revali took every opportunity to make small quips at the others' expenses. 

Eventually the topic of discussion landed on Link, who had been suspiciously quiet the entire time.

“So princess, is your knight normally this silent? During our duel he wasn't this subdued…” 

Zelda chuckled lightly at the expense of Revali's pride. “No, he’s just being stupid.” she teased. 

“I am not.” Link defended, “I'm watching the area for any dangers that could pop up. In other words, I am literally doing my job.” 

Revali studied Link for a moment, their eyes connecting for a beat. 

“Very funny Link, you’re rarely ever this quiet anymore.” she tutted, ears perking as a thought occurred to her “Perhaps it's because~” 

Immediately Link lunged across the blanket slapping a hand across her mouth. “Shut up, I swear to Hylia I will have the king behead you princess or not!” Link shouted as a flush burned his face. 

Zelda licked Links palm and he reeled back in disgust. “Zelda!”

Zelda began to laugh harder than he’d ever heard her laugh before. She wiped at tears and pointed at him, making his blush worsen. 

Beside them Mipha and Daruk were laughing at the hylians' antics, stress from the day melting away.

The only one not laughing was Revali, who sat there mostly confused at the behaviour. Link was supposed to be a responsible knight, they were stoic and cold. 

Right? 

And again he ignored the wave of emotions that stirred in his chest.

“I'm only teasing Link! My goodness you'd think I was revealing crown secrets.” She tutted pretending to be upset, but a smile played her lips and her eyes were alight with mischief. 

“I don't know what sort of lies you were about to spout Zelda! You’re the princess, whatever you say is law, you could’ve ruined my life!” Link dramatically placed his hands to his chest. 

After another minute of laughter Zelda stood, brushing her dress of imaginary dirt. “Alright, we’ve goofed off in one place for long enough. Why don't we keep on moving?” 

The others stood and stretched, following the princess back onto the road. This time chatter filling the air as they went. And although Revali would only jump in to correct things or make a retort to someone, he stayed beside the group.

And just like that, the air around them eased again. 

~~~

“So,” Zelda began, leaning over into Links space. “Now that we’re alone tell me everything!” 

Link looked up from his fishing pole to give the girl a puzzled look. “You're gonna have to be a little less cryptic than that if you want answers.” 

Beside him Zelda pouted, ears drooping and bottom lip stuck out in a playful tease. “C’mon Link, you have to know what I mean!” 

Again, Link just gave her a look. 

“Ugh fine,” Zelda groaned, leaning back onto her arms to stare at the clouds. “You obviously have a thing for Revali and I want details.” 

“Zelda… you do realize that I am about to break this rod over your head right?”

The princess pouted at that.

“Oh give me a break! Literally you could ask Mipha or Daruk about just how painful you two flirting back and forth is.” she sat up to look Link in the eyes. “Seriously, you two need to learn proper romance. Mipha and I could teach you a thing or two.” 

Link pretended to gag at that, dropping the pole to the side in favor of miming the action. 

Zelda playfully slapped his shoulder and tsked at him. “Oh give me a break, you're just jealous that Mipha and I have bigger balls than you and bird brain.” 

“No, not really.” Link picked the pole back up. “Revali calls it a ‘healthy rivalry’ whatever that means…” 

Zelda made a shocked noise beside him before exhaling heavily with disappointment “You have got to be kidding me! A rivalry?”

“Yeah, something about proving a point…” 

“Wait until Mipha hears about this!” With that Zelda stood and rushed off, ignoring Links panicked calls after her. 

But instead of chasing after her and making a scene, Link stayed put. He had to catch some fish for dinner so they didn't have apples for the third meal in a row.  
With a sigh Link looked at the blue sky, hazy clouds passing overhead and absorbed the blazing heat of the sun. 

They were currently stuck at a bazaar waiting for an audience with the chieftess of the gerudo. When they had originally arrived at the gates to the town the guards had stopped them because they had voes in the party. So opting to stay as a group, they waited for the chieftess to come to them

That had been four days ago.

Link and the rest of the group were all on the verge of just sending Zelda and Mipha in alone just to get it over and done with. Poor Mipha wasn't built for the dry heat and freezing cold nights and Revali's insulating feathers weren’t doing him any good during the day. 

After another hour, Link brought back three fish to their camp and started a fire for the cooking pot. He had planned to just make fish and mushroom skewers, a simple enough meal for a lazy afternoon. 

“What's the deal with Mipha and Zelda having quite possibly the biggest gossip session with Daruk and banning me from joining?” Revali asked, calmly sitting next to Link. 

Link shrugged, not wanting to think too hard on what they were saying about them. 

“Don't give me that. I saw Zelda teasing you earlier before rushing off to find her other half.” he argued. 

“It's about something… embarrassing…” Link faltered as he tried to skate around the topic. 

“Yes, and that would bar me from their conversation how? You and I both know I love getting the dirt on you so I can poke fun at it later.” Revali nagged.

“You don't want to know Revali…” Link assured, giving the rito a pleading look. 

“Oh well now I have to know!” The rito urged. 

“No really Revali, it’ll fluster you as much as it did me.” He insisted.

Link watched as the gears turned in the other teens head as he processed it. 

“No…” he said, shaking his head at Link.

“Yeah…” he whispered. 

They sat quietly for a moment, Link cutting the mushrooms and fish into cubes while Revali leaned forward. 

“What even brought that stupid topic up again?” Revali asked. 

“Well, Zelda being Zelda wanted me to gossip about something that obviously wasn't happening between us…” Link coughed into his fist awkwardly already feeling a blush forming. “So of course I said she was wrong and she asked me what was happening then. So I said a rivalry, considering you've said it enough times to be true.” 

“Yes, that seems valid enough…” Revali murmured more to himself than Link. 

“Should I…. Should I have said something else?” Link wondered, feeling the blush spread to his ears at the implications his mind supplied. 

“What? No!” Revali squawked, feathers fluffing up. “Uhm, no. What you said was correct.” He finished lamely. 

They shared a dazed look as they both sorted through their conversation, Revali sharply turning his head away from Link. 

“Right… well…” Revali trailed off, looking at something in the distance. “Link, look over there is that..?” 

Link stood and focused on a figure in the distance and as they moved closer it became two.

“The chief.” Link answered, relief filling his chest. “Let’s go get the others.” he said before sprinting in the direction of the camp and away from the awkward conversation. 

“Guys!” Link called, Revali close on his heels. “The chieftess is here!” 

Instantly Zelda stood, racing towards the entrance to the bazaar, the others in hot pursuit. 

“Chief Safosi, it is wonderful to finally meet you!” Zelda exclaimed “I am sorry to have made you travel all the way out here to meet us.” 

“No worries little vai, I needed to stretch my legs anyways.” She replied smoothly. 

She stood tall, red hair braided into a crown at the top of her head, lilac scarves swayed around her waist as she walked and she stood a full head taller than Zelda. But her height was nothing compared to the gerudo next to her.

She stood with perfect posture, black skirts flowed around her and she wielded a gem encrusted shield with a scimitar resting on her hip. She stood quietly observing the rag tag group that had summoned her chief, sending a chill down Links spine. 

“Shall we sit and discuss your proposition? I know a bit of it due to word of mouth from my guards.” 

“Of course, please follow me.” Zelda said with a nod, turning on her heel toward their camp where blankets littered the ground. 

Once seated comfortably, Zelda began her usual spiel about allowing more open communication between the peoples of Hyrule and representation in the court. At the end the chief nodded slowly, looking at her guard thoughtfully. 

“What do you think Urbosa?” she pondered.

Without missing a beat Urbosa straightened her spine and spoke clearly. “I believe this is a wonderful opportunity to make amends after what happened at the last meeting.” 

Link looked at Mipha just as she had put a comforting hand to Zelda’s shoulder and in enough time to see Daruk wince. 

“Ah yes, that was quite the debacle. If I remember correctly you managed to say some especially rude comments Urbosa.” The chief smirked as she turned her gaze back to Zelda. 

“I also think this is a wonderful opportunity, it would be foolish to turn it down. As for who I'd like to represent us, I believe Urbosa would be a wonderful addition to join your little group.” She finished with a grin, knowing that behind her Urbosa froze with surprise.

“I would be honored to accept this offer Chief Safosi.” Urbosa grinned.

“How long until you depart then princess?” 

“Whenever Urbosa is ready to. After this we will be heading back to the castle so we are not in a rush.” 

“Wonderful, I will have my head guard return to you by tomorrow afternoon at the latest.” The chief stated, rising to her feet with assistance from said guard. 

And just as they had appeared, the left with a tone of finality to it. By tomorrow their journey would end, and so would any individuality Zelda or Link had managed to scrape together. 

~~~

“Sav’aaq!” Urbosa greeted as she returned to camp the following morning. 

“I am happy to meet you all outside of formalities. As you know, I am the head guard of the gerudo, and you all?” 

“Formally I’m Princess Zelda, but please, call me Zelda.” She greeted with a smile.

“Hello, I am Mipha, princess of the zora.” she said with a small, polite bow.

“Goron boss Daruk here and at your service! But you already knew that.” He said with a grin. 

Collectively everyone paused and gave him a look that asked him to explain. 

“Well you see, the gerudo are fond of the gemstones we mine up. They don't taste very good to us, so we trade gems for rupees or on occasion sandstone. Stuffs a rare dessert over in the city!” He explained. 

“Yes, it is nice to see a familiar face.” Urbosa agreed.

“As interesting as that is, we still have two more to introduce.” Revali reminded them with a snip. 

“Aw geez, thanks for remembering me Revali!” Link jumped in, stealing Revali’s spotlight with a smirk. 

“Im Link, Zelda's personal guard, wielder of the Master Sword.” He announced, mocking how Revali had introduced himself to travels they had met in the past.

Revali sputtered angrily as the others snickered at the joke, forgetting Urbosa didn't understand the joke fully.

“Move it you pesky little-“ Revali mumbled as he pushed Link to the side. “And I’m Revali, the best archer in all of rito village and not bound to follow some pathetic guard duty.” He shot at Link more than truly greeting Urbosa.

Urbosa smirked at the boys before turning to Zelda and chuckling. “I take it they are together?” 

At once, both boys stopped shoving each other and froze. Revali’s feathers puffing up so much he nearly looked like a cotton ball. And Link stood still, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, yet another blush spreading to the tips of his ears.

“I'm afraid that they are not Lady Urbosa.” Zelda gave the boys a sympathetic look. “We tease them about it quite a bit though.” 

Link reacted first, “yeah uhm, we are definitely not…” He trailed off, face beat red and his ears flicking with distress, pointedly shuffling away from the rito.

Revali managed to lay his feathers flat as he cleared his throat and reaffirmed what Link had said. 

At this Urbosa howled in delight at their reactions, revelling in how the group laughed at the others' embarrassment with her. 

“It is wonderful to meet you all, I am excited to work with you.” She said cooly, a slight grin on her face. “And as much as I would love to goof away the day, shall we head off before it gets too late?” She inquired. 

“Yes, lets. By the time we reach the stable it will be fairly late so hopefully we can make good time.” Zelda answered with a nod, picking up her bag and leading the way.

Link, jumping at an opportunity to put some space between himself and Revali, chased after Zelda, ending up in the middle of a deep conversation between Zelda and Urbosa.

As they headed off, Revali noticeably took up the back of their group, wanting the same space as Link did. Mipha and Daruk had tried to talk with him, but after too much prodding he tore off into the skies. 

Link had wanted to comfort him, but knew it would only make his brooding worse. So he sighed as he resigned himself to Urbosa’s proding about himself as well as the others. 

Zelda was overjoyed with Urbosa’s addition, though intimidating she seemed friendly and kind. Link couldn't help but agree with Zelda that Urbosa was a good addition. 

~~~

“I'm just saying that if we stop here for the night we run the risk of being ambushed.” Revali argued, landing with a finality behind it.

“By what Revali? The trees?” Zelda whined. “I underestimated just how far the stable would be from the previous one. By the time we reach the next stable it will be dawn.” 

“And? So what if we miss a little bit of sleep, we’ll manage.” He insisted, folding his wings over his chest. 

“Maybe you can manage, but others aren't as accustomed to it.” Her eyes narrowed as she stared the rito down. 

“Alright that's enough.” Urbosa cut in, voice stern with no room for either to argue. “Zelda you are right about the distance and Revali you are right to worry about the dangers of the night. Here’s what I propose, we walk through the night-“ 

At that Zelda whined and Revali hummed with satisfaction. 

“Hush, i'm not finished.” Urbosa chastised. “I suggest that we walk through the night and rest during the day once we reach the stables. We can spend that night there and return to our travels the next day. Besides, we have been traveling without rest for days now and true rest would do us some good if this petty argument is any proof.” 

Immediately Daruk stepped up beside Urbosa, nodding his agreement. “I'm gonna have to agree with Urbosa. If we don't rest for any of you, do it for me. These old stones aren't what they used to be.” 

There was a moment of complitative silence. Link agreed with Urbosa as well, and although he could go for days at a time without rest he knew he would end up carrying an upset Zelda if they did so. And a grumpy Zelda is something he wanted to avoid. 

“I’m with Urbosa on this one Zelda, though I know either one of us could stand guard if we did camp out here, I would prefer to just keep going.” 

Link decided he didn't like the betrayed glare Zelda shot him.

“It’s a plausible solution, I agree with the others.” Mipha added quietly, obviously exhausted. 

With a sigh Revali nodded, “It’s logical, I’ll have to concede with it.” 

They all looked to Zelda, she was slumped tiredly against Urbosa as she thought. “I suppose it couldn't hurt to take an extra day…” 

Urbosa hummed contentedly as she looked down at the sleepy princess against her side. “I'm glad we could agree.” 

Urbosa looked up to Link silently asking what to do with the girl. So he headed over and tapped Zelda on the shoulder. “Zelda, would you like to lean on me in case you fall asleep?” He asked quietly. 

It took a moment, but Zelda pulled herself from Urbosa’s side. “No, I’ll be alright.” 

Link hummed but kept an eye on her as they continued walking. If she stumbled, Urbosa would catch her so Link kept his distance, padding alongside Revali. 

After the awkward confrontation back in Gerudo Revali had been distant. They snuck glances at each other now and then, but mostly it had been complete silence between them. So Link waited until the group had gotten further ahead so they could have a private conversation.

“Hey Revali…” He started gently, worried he’d spook him away. 

“...yeah?” 

“Sorry if I said something that bothered you.” 

“What?” At the sharp whisper of the answer Link felt a bit relieved to know that he hadn't done anything to upset him.

“I don't know, you've been distant lately so I assumed…” 

“You assumed it was your fault?” 

Link nodded lightly, risking a glimpse at the rito and ending up needing to hold back a gasp at how the moonlight bounced off of his navy feathers forming a pale halo around him. Link thanked Hylia that it was dark out.

“Well, it has nothing to do with anything you did.” He rito settled on once he realized Link wasn't going to say anything.

“Then what was it? You don't have to answer if you don't want to i'm just-“ 

“Back at the bazaar when Urbosa assumed…” he paused with a frown. “I wanted to show her we weren't together.” 

“I should’ve assumed that, huh?” Link said with a thin chuckle. 

“...maybe, it really depends on a lot I guess.” Revali sighed.

“What do you…” Link questioned, looking at him with a slight tilt to his head. 

“I…” Revali stalled, looking at the hylian before turning to address the sky instead.

“There's too much to unpack with the others nearby, and besides, we’re close to the stable. So can you drop it for now?” 

“Yeah, no problem…” 

They walked in the lull of their conversation for a bit before Link whispered.

“Thanks Revali…”

~~~ 

As it had turned out, that day of rest was very much needed, for more reasons than one. 

When the group had first arrived at the stable at the crack of dawn they had rented beds and immediately crashed, only to wake up hours later with the sun in their eyes. 

Link hadn't felt the exhaustion like Zelda had. She woke up grumbling and with a vendetta towards anyone who disturbed her rest. Whereas Link had practically jumped out of bed with an itch to explore. 

“Urbosa, I’m gonna go for a walk around the area. I’ll be back soon.” 

“Alright, just be back before nightfall. I know how you can get carried away.” She cautioned with a pat to his head.

“Fair enough.” Link smiled and swatted her hand away. “I’ll try to bring back something to eat if I can.” And with a wave he turned and sprinted off.

Link waded through the tall untamed grass, climbed cliff sides and managed to get some practice in by swinging at trees. ‘It feels amazing to finally have some real alone time’ Link thought as he climbed a tree and selected a sturdy branch to sit on. 

The sun had begun to dip below the horizon leaving behind purples, reds and oranges that melted into one another. He watched as the moon slowly rose to take the sun's place for another night. 

The moonlight trickled through the leaves of the tree reminded him of the previous night, how the light had highlighted Revali in the perfect way making him look even more gorgeous than before.

Quickly Link shook his head and slapped his cheeks. ‘What in the world am I thinking?!’ He slapped his hands to his face and leaned against the tree as he willed the memory to go away. 

“I thought you knew better to heed Urbosa's word by now.” A voice chastised as the other side of the branch dipped with weight.

“Oh shit, I totally forgot!” Link jumped to his feet on the branch, preparing to scale the tree as fast as possible. 

“Dont worry about it, I told her I’d find you then yell at you for whatever pathetic thing you had gotten yourself into.” 

Pausing, Link looked over at Revali and sat back down. “Thanks, now I get to skip the scolding, right?” He joked, trying not to picture the night before. 

“You're lucky I've found you while i'm in a good mood.” He said distantly.

“Seems so, which goddess should I bow down to that one for?” Link smirked, watching Revali’s face for any sign of distaste at the joke. 

“Ha ha, very funny Link. I'm not in the mood, we should head back now. Just pretend I told you off.” He made no motion to leave though.

Link thought Revali's behaviour over carefully. He knew something was wrong, but if he approached it the wrong way it could drive a wedge between them. 

“Hey Revali…” Link blurted. 

“What is it?” 

“Are you…. are you feeling alright?” Link mumbled, kicking the heels of his boots together nervously. 

“Of course i’m alright, why wouldn't I be?” He snapped. 

“I don't know, you're acting more quiet than usual, I was worried. You don't have to answer.” 

“You're right. I don't. And even if there was something wrong what makes you think I’d come to you?” Revali sneered, glaring at Link like he had just kicked him. 

“Oh I don't know, the fact that I thought we were friends.” He retorted, sending his own glare back. 

For a moment they both just stared at each other, brows furrowed and arms crossed. 

“We aren't though. You said it yourself, we’re rivals and I don't know how Hylians view that word, but the Rito view it as the opposite of friends.” 

“I know what being a rival is, but I’m not the one who called it first.” Link grumbled. “Remember when we were passing through Hylia Ridge and we had that fight over who had better potential or whatever stupid petty thing it was. That night after we had called it a tie you came up to me and said We’re rivals. Got that?” Link said with his best mockery of Revali's voice.

For a moment Revali sat quietly, probably remembering his own version of that day and looking anywhere but Link.

“That hurt y’know? I thought it was just playful banter and that we were becoming friends. I was excited to finally have made a friend with someone who could match me in every aspect.” He admitted, turning away from Revali and instead looking at his boots.

“Link, I only said that because I wanted to put space between us.” He explained, looking away from Link and to the sky instead.

“You could've asked. It's not like it worked, we still roughhoused and joked with each other. In all honesty I thought you were the one who didn't know what a rival was.” Link quiped flatly. 

“I meant emotionally.” 

Links gaze instantly shot to the rito who was sending him his own intense look.

“But why?” he questioned, watching Revali shift uncomfortably. 

“Because I was, and still am, dealing with some emotions I'm not used to. Traveling and watching you all interact like we’ve known each other our whole lives.” He gestured to the stables below. 

“Being around you…” he whispered to himself.

“Revali what-“ 

“Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about. The other night when you confronted me you thought I didn't see that blush on the tips of your ears. Or even when we talk in general.” Revali watched Link carefully as his words processed, watching as his ears sunk and pressed to the side of his head with distress. 

“Why didn't you tell me sooner?!” He whined, pressing his palms into his eyes.

“I thought you knew?” Revali questioned, watching the hylians panic unfold.

“No! I'm not consciously aware of what they do.” Links cheeks heated up and he turned away in an attempt to hide it. 

“Link.” Revali pressed a wing to the hylians back, willing him to turn around. “I’m…. I-“ he stuttered as he failed to find the proper words.

“Revali, are we on the same page? I would probably die of embarrassment if I misunderstood what you were trying to say right now. But I think I know…” he asked as he turned to face Revali who was now closer than before. 

“Do you…?” breathed Revali, feathers beginning to ruffle with nerves.

In response Link surged forward, wrapping his arms around the ritos waist and pushed his face into Revali's chest. 

Immediately Revali tensed and his feathers puffed up around his neck, heart racing so fast he thought he might be sick. At this reaction Link pulled back immediately. 

“Oh no, oh goddess, I'm so sorry I was so wrong and now i've ruined everything and-“

Link's rant was cut off suddenly as Revali wrapped his wings around Link, pulling him back into his chest. 

It was Links turn to freeze, but only for a moment as he recovered, melting into the ritos warmth and wrapped his arms around the others waist again. The pair sat like that until any sign of the sunset had been swallowed by the dark of the night sky. 

~~~ 

The castle was in their sights now, it stood proudly on the horizon and casted a shadow on the small town resting on the hill below. The road had also changed to brick as they made their slow approach. It was twilight and the sunset was bathing the land in oranges and purples in a gorgeous warmth. 

It made every nerve in Links body scream in panic.

It’s not that he wasn't excited to see his father again, in fact these past four months had been the longest he’d been away from the man. What truly got Links nerves in a twist was how he’d revert back to his quiet, responsible self. 

The thought of how they had all grown close over inside jokes and late night campfires made his stomach twist. Those wouldn't exist anymore under the king's cautious watch. 

Link looked up at his friends as they all talked and laughed with each other, all relieved that their travels would soon be over. He wanted nothing more than to wrap an arm around Revali, make a stupid joke that would fluster the rito as the others laughed at the his embarrassment. But the sinking feeling in his stomach stopped him from opening his mouth in fear of vomiting. 

“Link look, It’s Castle Town!” Zelda hollered for her knight as she sprinted towards the town. 

Instead of chasing after her with a laugh, Link fixed his posture and put a hand on his swords hilt. He wasn't required to be in his armour yet, but that didn't mean he could slack off around the other soldiers. And to his misfortune everyone noticed his change in demeanor. 

“Link why are you suddenly acting so serious?” Mipha questioned, sharing a concerned look with the others. 

He wanted to tell her so badly about what was expected of him, how he would no longer be the Link they had grown to know over their travels. But his throat constricted painfully as he shook his head. 

Revali opened his beak to say something but was interrupted by Zelda coming back with a frown, a guard at her side. 

“Link.” The large man said with a frown, a firm hand on the princesses shoulder. “I thought you were tasked with watching the princess, obviously you're too untrustworthy. I told your father as much.” 

The jab stung, making Link flinch back and hang his head in shame. Sure he wasn't one of the older knights but he still technically outranked him. Not that it mattered. 

“Excuse me for cutting in, but isn't that a bit rude to say to someone who outranks you?” Mipha frowned at the guard, placing her hands on her hips.

At this, the guard laughed. “Is that what he told you? Sure he pulled the stupid sword from its stone but that doesnt give him the authority to do anything but follow the princess around like a lost puppy. And it seems like he can't even do that correctly.” He smirked as he watched Link shrink back even more.

“That is enough.” 

Looking up at the familiar yet stern voice, Link saw his father approaching on his beloved stallion, Abacus. “I thought I trained you to keep your mouth shut, Rin.” He glared at the guard from his perch with a pointed finger and watched as the guard’s pride shrunk.

“Yes sir.” The guard grumbled as he walked back to his post in the town.

They watched him disappear over the hill before anyone made a move, that person being Link's father. “Link!” He cheered as he dismounted Abacus. 

Giving his father a small smile and he nodded his head in greeting, relieved to see him after all of this time. Of course, his father embraced him, armour pinching at Links skin. 

“Dad.” He wheezed out, hands patting his fathers back with a clink. 

“Oh right!” The man pulled back to face the others. “Princess it is wonderful to see you back in one piece. I told Link nothing would happen.” He said with a teasing smirk.

“Ah, thank you for stepping in Sir Damus. I assume you’re here to escort us back to the castle?” Zelda said, her formal voice slipping back into place. 

“You’ve assumed correct Princess. Not that I don’t trust Link, but the King has had me positioned at Castle Town’s gastes awaiting your arrival for a month and I’m ready to go back.” He said with a friendly smile. 

He hopped back onto Abacus in one smooth motion, before addressing the rest of the group. “Come, we don't want the night to be our guide back. You can introduce yourselves on our way.” And with that he prompted Abacus into a slow trot. 

With no choice, the others followed the set pace, Link taking up the rear of the group. As the others introduced themselves, Revali leaned over and whispered to Link.

“And who might that be?” 

“Oh, that’s my father. He’s head of the guard and is the guy to go to if you need anything.” 

“Are you saying that if I needed assistance I couldn't just go to you?” 

“Well, yeah.” Link looked at the rito with a sad smile. “I’m in charge of Zelda’s wellbeing, so everyone else is my fathers problem.” 

“Oh and now I'm a problem?” The rito teased with a slight punch to Links shoulder. 

“With an attitude like that you are.” Link teased back with a small smile. 

The two still hadn't talked about the night when they had rested at the stable. Granted both of them were painfully shy, but now that it was out in the open Link couldn't understand why it was now even harder to talk about it. 

“And you?” Links father shouted behind himself to the rito, dragging them out of their private conversation. For a moment Revali looked confused before Link nudged his shoulder and tilted his head towards his father.

“Me? I'm the Rito's best warrior, that's who.” He gloated. 

Link rolled his eyes at that. “He meant your name, stupid.” 

Revali’s feathers ruffled at that but before he could shoot an insult back Urbosa cut in. 

“That’s Revali, the Rito’s most difficult occupant.” She teased, smirking at him. 

“I am not. Simply because I aired on the side of caution doesn't mean I'm difficult. Besides you weren't even there!”

“I didn't have to be to see just how stubborn you are. And besides, I heard about it from the others. I’d say you were being pretty difficult if Link had to have a fist fight with you over it.” She laughed.

At this, Links father perked up. “You fought with Link?” 

“Yes I did, he wasn't up to standard of course.” Revali grumbled.

“That doesn't sound like my Link.” His father teased, turning in his saddle to smirk at his son. “In fact, the trials are coming up soon! Perhaps he can show me just how much worse he’s apparently gotten.” 

“Are you kidding me?!” Link whined. “You know I dont need to go through those stupid trials anymore.” 

“These aren't the trials for the younger knights. I thought I might let you join the big leagues this year, but if you still think theyre stupid…” 

At this, Link and Zelda shared an excited look. Of course the importance of this was lost to the rest of the group.

“Are you kidding me? When are they?” Link asked, bouncing on his heels.

“Well the king decided to host them during the welcome festival for our new representatives. So next week.” 

At this, the entire group shared a look ranging from excitement to annoyance. Link and Zelda being the most excited and of course, Revali being annoyed. Zelda would explain it to them later as per tradition, so he just let himself bask in the excitement him and Zelda both shared. 

Sadly, that excitement didn't last long as the castle gates soon stood before them. In just a few moments he would return to his usual reserved self, and for some reason everything inside of him screamed about how wrong that was. 

As Link straightened his posture along with Zelda, he looked back at his friends and silently apologized to them for how distanced he would become. Beside him Zelda seemed to be doing the same thing, and this only made the sinking feeling worse. 

With one final breath of fresh air, Link stepped onto the palace grounds behind Zelda and headed for the one place they had dreaded. The throne room, where the king awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed me comments, they're my lifeblood for this fic lmao.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💕💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos to let me know you enjoyed! 💕💕💕


End file.
